Mistrust
by Joybug
Summary: Sequel to The Pain You Feel. with their love still shaky Aya wonders if Yohji is serious about him. Yohji doesnt know why Aya has closed himself off, Can he get Aya to open up again? Schuldig starts to mess with Ayas head. Yaoi, language, some O
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I only own this story. If I owned Weiss there would've been tonnes of Yaoi! Like a sensory overload of it!

Chapter 1

Aya watched Yohji putter around the shop, trying to make himself at least look busy as he flirted with anything that moved.

That pissed Aya off. Wasn't Yohji serious about their relationship? They were still on rocky ground, but Aya was not the type to share. Yohji claimed to love him, but maybe a relationship was too much to ask of the playboy. Yohji wouldn't even look at him right now.

Ken and Omi knew about their relationship even though they hadn't said anything. But right now they seemed painfully aware of Aya's rage.

"Um, Aya, would you mind doing some deliveries?" Ken asked, offering him an out.

They still treated him a bit like a lost child, but they were starting to get back into the swing of things.

Of course, right now he'd be damned if he'd drive that gay little flower-mobile, no, he was going to take his car. If some of the flowers got ruined in the backseat then it wasn't meant to be. Case closed. Of course normally he wouldn't give a crap about what car he used as long as he had the Porsche for when he needed it.

"We'll load them all up into the…"

"Into my car," Aya interrupted Omi.

"You sure? What if they wreck your seats? Don't go blaming me if they make your car nasty, and stink like way too many different types of flowers," Ken scratched the back of his head.

"Put them on the floor in the backseat. I don't care." Aya set down the spray gun and stole one last glance at the flirting playboy before he grabbed some of the arrangements and followed Ken to the car.

"Aya, don't pay him any mind. I don't know why he has to be like that, but I think he really does…"

"Shut up," Aya bumped Omi with his shoulder hard enough to make the boy stumble as he moved toward the drivers' seat.

He was getting the hell out of here before he grabbed the woman Yohji was flirting with and snapped her pretty little neck. He would not be played with!

"Aya, I'll talk to him…"

"Leave it alone, he's not your concern." Aya started up the car and then roared down the street, leaving the two younger members of Weiss staring at the retreating car.

Aya didn't want to care. He hated feeling jealous! It was shameful, really, that he'd let Yohji get into his heart like that knowing that the man was a player.

The signs had all been right there, hell, at one point he'd even seen those signs and acted on them, leaving the blonde staring at his back as he walked away.

What was worse was that he'd have to watch Yohji's back tonight. They had a mission and Yohji was going to have to be his usual shameless self to get close to the target. Kritiker had wanted Aya to get close to the target, being that the man preferred redheads. But Aya was backup. He'd said he would only deal with the man if the man went past Yohji. Then he would have to move in and flirt.

In other words, tonight was going to be hell no matter what happened. All he wanted was to go somewhere, anywhere, to get away from Yohji even for one night.

But that wasn't likely to happen given the mission details.

Author's notes: It is a Porsche that Aya drives, right? Or did I totally screw that up? Let me know. And Yohji's hair is such a cross between brown and blonde that I'm going to go with blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Yohji looked around the shop. Ken was over near Omi talking, but where was Aya? He knew he wouldn't take off during a shift, and he very rarely took breaks, so where was he?

Yohji went to the supply closet and took a peek. Nope, no Aya. Okay, where else could he have gone? Yohji didn't feel like going upstairs to check the bathroom or his bedroom. It was easier just to ask.

"Hey, Omi, where's Aya?"

"Aya went to do deliveries," Omi looked up at him, both he and Ken looked a little pissed off.

"But the delivery car is still there," Yohji scratched the back of his head, what were those two playing at?

"He took his car. I guess the flower car…if you can even call it that, wasn't fast enough for when he's pissed off. What did you do, Yohji?" Ken asked.

"I didn't do anything! I haven't even been for my smoke break. I've helped a few customers and made some arrangements. He's probably mad at one of you two. Did you two leave him with a group of annoying girls pestering him?"

"Nope, even the girls were smart enough to stay away from him today. He ordered us to put the flowers in the Porsche and he drove off. Haven't heard from him in an hour, and with the way he was driving it should've only taken him half that." While Ken talked he looked at Yohji like he was a liar at best.

"I need a smoke. I'll deal with his attitude when he gets back." he left Omi to count the till. That was all that was left to do anyway, other than sweep the floors. He was sure those two had no problems tackling those jobs. Besides, he hated cleaning up.

It had been a long day. They'd been open much later than usual, people just wouldn't leave! It was already starting to get dark outside. It was ridiculous! He'd been itching for a smoke for hours now!

He looked around for signs of Aya's car. It wasn't there, so Aya hadn't slipped in the back while they were working. Aya already had the clothes he needed for the mission, he'd gone out last night to get them. When Yohji had asked if he could come along Aya had glared at him and taken off before Yohji could argue. He'd know what would look good on Aya's body. But he was pretty sure he'd seen a bit of a blush on Aya's face when he'd asked. So Aya was embarrassed enough about having to go and find the clothes he needed, he'd feel even worse if Yohji was practically holding his hand. Not only that but he obviously knew that Yohji would make him come out wearing each outfit. Would've been fun though.

As he lit his cigarette he couldn't help but wonder what Aya had chosen. It had better not be anything orange, or he'd have to kill him. He'd gone shopping with Aya twice and had to pull everything orange out of the man's hands. Why the hell did he like that ugly colour anyway?

He was tempted to go searching through Aya's things and find the outfit to see if it was passable. While the idea was tempting and all, he didn't want to be in Aya's room when the man came back, not when he was in one of his moods. He hadn't tried to enter Aya's empty room at all, only when the man was in it. There was a silent warning about it, he knew that even in a good mood Aya would be pissed about it.

He stubbed out his cigarette. Well, it was about time he headed upstairs and started to get ready. He wasn't dressing for the asshole target, he was dressing for Aya, whether the stubborn redhead noticed or not. He'd seen Aya looking at him a few times, but Yohji wanted more than that, he wanted the man to stare.

Maybe that was his vanity talking, but Aya was the only one who didn't stare at him when he was dressed to kill. I mean he looked, which was more than Yohji had expected at first, but it was always out of the corner of his eye. Yohji knew from experience that you couldn't full on enjoy looking at a hot guy just out of the corner of your eye!

Well, he was going to have to make Aya look at him. Maybe while he was dancing with that murderous asshole, Aya would look at him. He would move for Aya's eyes alone. That was the plan. But first, it would take at least an hour to look his best.

First thing was a shower. He had to get the stink of flowers off his skin. It wouldn't be a problem except that it wasn't just one flower, it was a whole horde of them, and the scents didn't all smell wonderful together.

So instead he was going to wash it all off and spritz with some cologne. He had one cologne that Aya liked. He only knew because Aya avoided him when he was wearing the others. He'd gotten rid of a lot of them that smelled really good. He'd always gotten compliments on all of them. But the last thing he wanted was for Aya to avoid him because he didn't like the way he smelled.

Yohji looked in the mirror, he'd gotten enough sleep that he didn't have any bags under his eyes. He'd gotten painfully used to seeing bags, it was nice to finally have them gone. All those nights worrying about Aya had done a number on him. Even now he worried, because he could see the twitch under Aya's eye, it was different from when he was pissed, this twitch was from him trying to ignore the pain that still split his skull from the gunshot wound. They'd cosmetically plugged the hole, but it was still fairly fresh. Yohji was forever keeping an eye on the aspirin bottle to make sure it hadn't gotten too low. Aya wouldn't take any medication in front of him. So there was no way of telling unless he looked for himself. He knew that if he said anything Aya would stop taking painkillers altogether, stubborn ass.

Oh well. Yohji climbed into the shower. He looked down at the scratch marks on his body. Aya was always scratching and biting in bed. He'd grown used to it, come to enjoy it even. He smiled as he looked at the latest batch on his midriff. Aya liked blood, even just a little bit was enough to make him grin. It was about the only time Yohji got to see him grin.

Ever since he'd gotten his memory back he saw less and less of Aya's smile. They were together, open even. He'd gotten through to Aya in time to stop him from closing himself off again. Even so, the more he remembered the more his smile vanished. He remembered almost everything now. He still talked to Yohji, opened up to him completely, but he didn't smile much. Well, it would take time to change that. It was okay, he had time.

Thank you Bat and Ranma for your comments, unfortunately I can't make the chapters much longer because I don't have much time to myself these days, so I can only get out a few pages. I write as fast as I can with the fifteen minutes I have to myself. Its pretty rare that I get more than that, though.

Short chapters also help when switching perspectives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya watched the dance floor closely from his position at the bar. He knew he'd made a good choice of clothes by the way everyone stared at him. A midriff baring tight violet shirt that buckled around the neck and low slung leather pants. He'd gone through a couple magazines and copied the make-up there. Black eyeliner with blue slashes at the corners of his eyes. He'd even put on a shimmering lip gloss.

Yohji would definitely have the target's attention, but Manx had told him to dress like he was going to a rave, and had told him where to look for the right things. How the hell she knew about where to look for those types of clothes he didn't even want to know.

Well, he'd bought a few other things from there, but he'd hidden them. He knew Yohji liked seeing him in clothes like this, so he'd picked up a few shirts and pants.

Regardless, he was making a show of having a drink while he waited for Dante Cala to appear.

Okay, there was Yohji, dressed to kill and moving in to dance with anything that moved. Shameless man! Aya rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to keep focused.

"Aya, he's going in," Omi's voice chirped in his earpiece. Aya turned it off and removed it, tucking it away in his pocket. He'd put it back on if he needed to, but right now he couldn't afford to have anything take his mind off the mission, even Omi's voice in his ear. Omi expected it, though, as Aya always removed things like that once he got the information he needed.

He stole a quick glance at Yohji, who was laughing as people lined up to dance with him. Aya had half a mind to march over there and…shit, Omi said the guy was here, so where was he?

He took a deep breath as he scanned the floor. Shit, he should've waited for Omi to tell him what the bastard was wearing.

"Someone as beautiful as you are shouldn't be drinking alone," someone said to him. Aya turned, having half a mind to tell the person to fuck off. He had to force himself not to react when he came face to face with Dante. Shit. How the hell had the guy come up right beside him without him noticing. Stupid mistake! Damnit! Yohji was supposed to be stuck with this guy, not him! The guy was good looking and all, but the way he looked at him made Aya want to be sick.

Yohji had gotten ahead of himself and ended up too busy to seduce the target. Aya downed his drink. He was going to need it. He didn't have his sword on him, there really would've been nowhere to hide it. So he was going to have to rely on the guys being at the rendezvous point where he would step aside and let them kill him. Of course he'd throw in a good punch or two for the way the guy was looking at him.

"Yeah, and what about you? The dance floor not your thing? Why aren't you lined up over there drooling over that stupid blonde?" Aya asked with a grin. Maybe he could still pawn the guy off on Yohji. Yohji wouldn't mind anyone looking at him like that. The man was such a whore for attention.

"Blondes aren't really my thing. Especially not when someone like you is sitting over here all by himself. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Water," Aya said, turning enough to fully face the man. Water was the only thing he could put a cap on. This guy was famous for drugging his victims and they still hadn't figured out what sort of drug he was using.

"Oh, come on, let me buy you something a little stronger," the man winked. Shit. If he said yes and didn't drink it the man would be suspicious of him. Murderers were usually suspicious of just about anything, he knew that from personal experience.

"Why don't we go and dance instead," Aya cocked his head toward the dancers. This was getting worse already. He was going to have to let this freak touch him when what he really wanted to do was get the man outside so that they could kill him.

So instead of getting the joy of killing him Aya let the man mold himself to his back. Aya was forced to watch the other dancers while the man moved with him.

"You feel so good," the man purred in his ear before kissing the side of his neck. Aya's eyes found Yohji's pissed off ones immediately. What the hell did he have to be angry about? It was his stupidity that ended up with Aya stealing his fun. Aya glared back at him, but couldn't look at him long. He felt ashamed, and didn't want Yohji to see how uncomfortable he was.

The man's fingers skimming over his crotch startled Aya. He craned his neck to look back at the man.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't hurt you," the man was smirking at him as his hand moved to rest against Aya's bared stomach instead.

"I know you won't, I'm stronger than I look," Aya grinned back. Aya felt dizzy suddenly. What the hell? That gunshot wound had better not be acting up again. Stupid thing!

"Oh, baby, I think you had a little too much to drink. Let me take you home," the man was laughing. Laughing? What the….shit!

He held on to consciousness for as long as he could, straining to stay awake. He was led down a staircase and out a back door. He didn't remember this exit, and he'd scouted out the building. Wait, if he didn't know where this was then neither did the rest of Weiss. He was fucked if he didn't stay awake!

Had Yohji noticed him going down? Or had the blonde been too pre-occupied with the girls that had been fawning over him?

He would be surprised if Yohji didn't leave with his pockets full of phone numbers while Aya was being taken to god knows where.

He couldn't even shout for the other man without compromising the mission, not that Yohji would've heard him anyway, and his pride wouldn't let him shout for help even if the other two weren't factors. No, he would ride this out and kill the man with his bare hands if he had to.

As long as he woke up before the man started to assault him then he was okay. There was no way the man would be able to hurt him once he was conscious again. But could he really take that chance? The answer was no, he had to try to get away.

Aya turned, fully intending to punch the man in the mouth. He couldn't feel his legs, but he could direct his fist. Of course even if the man's bodyguards hadn't grabbed his fist the punch wouldn't have been strong enough.

"Now why would you want to hit me, baby? Don't you know that I love you? I'll take care of you."

One of the guards smacked his head against the car. Aya's vision went black.

Author's notes: thanks for continuing to enjoy the reading . J

I'll keep posting every night unless the site gives me technical difficulties again. LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yohji danced, listening to Omi's voice in his earpiece. So the guy was here, but where the hell was he? Even if the guy was here Yohji was having a hard time making his way through the crowd of girls without looking suspicious. He should've known to man the bar where he wouldn't be bothered as much.

His eyes traced the room. Where was Aya…oh, over there. Damn he looked good. Now Yohji really wanted to get over there. He wanted to kiss Aya stupid up against the bar. Just seeing his ass in those leather pants made Yohji hard as a rock.

He was about to rip his eyes away from Aya to look for Dante, when suddenly the man was there beside Aya. Flirting with His Aya!!!

Yohji was pissed. He'd wanted Aya to stay home, but the man hadn't listened to him. Dante usually picked redheads for his victims, on the odd occasion he chose a blonde or brunette. He would drug them and then take them back to god knows where and rape and torture them. He would treat them like slaves, shackles and all, and then once he broke their spirit he would kill them.

No, he definitely didn't want the man anywhere near Aya. He knew Aya could hold his own in a fight, but he was still shaky from time to time. Had even dropped his sword once when his head pounded.

He watched Aya head to the dance floor with that creep glued to his body. The man's hands were all over Aya, touching him the way Yohji wanted to touch him. When Aya's eyes found his Yohji tried to plead with him to escape, but Aya quickly glared at him and resumed his dancing.

He watched Aya startle, and then realized why, the man had just groped him. Yohji watched Aya tilt his head back and grin at the man. The man must've taken it as a good thing, but Yohji knew that grin. It was a threat that Aya rarely ever showed.

Yohji knew he was about to compromise the mission, but he had to get Aya away from that bastard!

He shoved his way through the crowd just as Aya sagged in the man's arms, looking like dead weight. Shit! Whatever the man drugged his victims with he'd gotten Aya.

Yohji screamed his name, but the redhead was barely awake as Dante started to drag him, laughing that Aya was 'drunk' so that no one would suspect a thing.

"He's on the move. Abyssinian's been drugged, Dante has him. They're going out a back way. I don't remember this exit!" Yohji shouted into the comm. He hoped Omi heard him over the loud music.

"Sir, you can't go that way!" Someone shouted. Yohji made a run for it. He couldn't let them take Aya! He raced down a staircase as he heard the roar of an engine.

"Aya!" Yohji shouted. The white Cadillac was already leaving. Yohji managed to throw a tracer on the back. He just hoped to hell that they were able to catch up before any damage was done!

"Yohji, where are you?" Omi shouted. Yohji winced. Of course, the boy was yelling in case Yohji couldn't hear over the music.

"Out back. Turn down the volume, will ya? I'm coming outside. I've put a tracer on the back of the car. We have to find where he's been taken!" Yohji knew he sounded frantic, but damned if his heart wasn't coming out of his chest.

Aya could handle a lot, but he hadn't been back to missions for very long, and he was still a bit fragile even if he didn't want to admit it.

Yohji ran through the hidden driveway, finding his way to the opening. He had a tracer hidden in his clothes so that when Dante left with him the guys would be able to trace him to where the other victims were. So at least Omi and Ken would be able to follow him to where this place finally opened up.

He found himself in the middle of another parking lot, a normal one that was used by the public and not just one psycho.

Omi and Ken were waiting for him there.

"Tell me what happened?" Omi's eyes were wide, he looked as frantic as Yohji felt.

"Why did he end up taking Aya, Yohji? You were supposed to be the one that went with him. Aya was just your backup. So what did you fuck up?" Ken demanded, looking like he was about ready to attack.

"I was dancing, hoping to look natural for when the guy came in. Then I ended up surrounded by people and it would've jeopardized the mission to shove people out of the way.

"Aya was alone by the bar. He was supposed to become one of the crowd, but he decided to stay by the bar instead. He stood out real bad. Not in a 'something doesn't belong here' kind of way, but in a 'holy shit he's hot' kind of way. There was no way that Dante would come my way with Aya looking that damned good! I mean I look hot, but Aya was…so beyond everything else in the room. Of course Dante went to him. Anyone would've! They got to dancing, which was good. I think even Aya knew better than to drink with the guy, he would've ended up with something slipped into his drink. So they started to dance, and the guy got really handsy.

"Aya was pissed, but he hid it from the guy pretty good, which is something for Mr. Moodswing. Then Aya just passed out. Well, he was a bit conscious, but barely. He could hardly keep his eyes open. I tried to get to him, but I was about ten seconds too late! I got a tracer on the car, though. We need to follow it!" Omi and Ken didn't need any other answers, they were running for the car the second Yohji said he'd gotten a tracer on.

"He keeps his victims alive until they have no will of their own, right? Well, it should take them a long time with Aya. He'll be hurt when we get to him, but he won't be as bad off as others would be!" Ken all but shouted.

"No, the old Aya would've taken a long time. This Aya is barely stable. It probably won't take nearly as long as you think," Yohji reminded. If only Aya hadn't gone and looked so damned good. At least he could've worn his mission gear so that he could hide his sword, but then he would've really stuck out, and not in the right way.

Yohji didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Aya on his watch!

Author's notes: Thank you for continuing to read my story. J


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Aya blinked. His arms hurt, stretched over his head by what looked like shackles. He blinked again, trying to focus his eyes even though his head was splitting with pain. Damn, when he got out of this mess he just prayed Yohji had filled the aspirin bottle.

"Welcome back to the living," a familiar voice startled him. Aya craned his neck, but it wasn't needed as Shuldig walked around him to look him in the eye.

"I told them not to hit you on the head, but no one listens. Surprised you woke up at all. I thought you were going to be comatose. Its been a day and a half. Farfarello even had some fun with you while you were out cold and you didn't even flinch," he laughed. Aya wanted to ignore him, but Shuldig's voice seemed to penetrate his skull worse than the pain.

"He cut you up pretty good. I made him avoid the face, though." Aya looked down. He was covered in gashes that were sewn closed. If it had been Yohji cutting him he would've enjoyed it. But Farfarello? No, he was glad he'd been out for that.

"So Farfarello was the one behind torturing all of Dante's pets?" Aya asked. There was no point on trying to be silent with Shuldig, the man would just read his thoughts, and Aya would rather he stay out of his head as much as possible.

"No, actually. I wish we could take the credit for that. No, I approached him the day before you went out looking like _that_ and told him that he'd find a rare jewel at the bar. When I showed him a beautiful murderer he almost creamed himself just at the images I showed him. Images of you killing things, of course. Now he's convinced that you're his soulmate or something. I think you should count your lucky stars. He will be much better for you than Balinese. He will appreciate you, never cheat on you, he will give you the pain that you silently beg for. You don't need that unfaithful blonde, do you?" Schuldig's words made sense, way too much sense.

Aya had suspected for a while that Yohji was cheating on him. In fact, he'd suspected all along somewhere in the back of his head that he didn't really have Yohji's heart, that the player just wanted his body. He'd seen the way Yohji looked at him, there was definite lust there.

"But is it love? Or is he just using you to make up for his losses? What was her name again? Asuka, was it? I bet he still calls out her name in his sleep, doesn't he?" Why did Shuldig look so sympathetic? It was strange.

Yohji called out her name every night. When Aya woke to Yohji whispering her name in his ear he always felt alone. He always climbed out of bed and wandered off to read, the only distraction he had for that heartache.

"Give Dante a chance. You like the soreness in your arms for having hung there for so long, don't you? I told him you would, just like you would've enjoyed Farfarello's knife if you'd been conscious. You're a real masochist. That's probably why you cling to Balinese, right? You like pain, but you're finding you don't like that particular brand. I can kill him for you. Or better yet, lead him here so you and Dante can play with him."

"Even if he…I know I'm not everything to him, but I don't want him dead," he had to make that clear. Yes, Yohji was cheating on him, breaking his heart every day, but he didn't want him harmed. It was his own fault for choosing a player to fall for.

"Its far worse than that, I'm sure you know. You're nothing to him, nothing but a warm body to fuck when he gets bored. He wants your ass, not your heart or your mind. But then you already knew that," Shuldig knelt beside him on the bed, reaching up and unshackling Aya's wrists. Aya fell against him, still too weak to do much more than lean on the orange haired German.

"Feeling better?" Shuldig asked, wrapping his arms around him when the door opened, helping hold him up.

"I feel fine," Aya lifted his head as Dante entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Liar," Shuldig snorted, moving aside while Dante rushed over to Aya, pulling up a chair in front of him and staring at him like he was some sort of strange specimen.

"So, Aya, its nice to meet you without any bullshit in our way," Dante reached out and ran his fingers over Aya's cheek, down to his lips, which he traced lightly with his index. He didn't know if it was Shuldig's influence, but the touch felt good…wait, he hadn't told Dante his name.

"I'm sorry that my men hit your head. I had ordered them not to touch your head after what Shuldig told me happened to you. I had started to think that maybe your skull had split, that you were permanently damaged." Dante held some pills out to him. Aya turned his head away. No, it didn't matter that his head felt like it was going to explode, he didn't want to play this game.

But then who else would understand him, except for another murderer? But then Dante kept his victims as pets, Aya only killed evil people. No, he wouldn't let the man have anything.

"Don't be stubborn, Abyssinian. I know its unbearable. Its like when I get my migraines. Take the damned pills," Shuldig was trying to pry his jaws open, but finally gave up and plugged Aya's nose instead.

"Don't make me force feed these to you, Aya. Just co-operate," Dante's voice was soft as he looked into Aya's eyes, but that didn't stop him from cramming the pills into Aya's mouth when he gasped for air. His head was forced back at a painful angle and his throat was stroked until he was forced to swallow.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Shuldig was mocking him. It pissed him off. He balled up a fist and aimed for the psychic's face. The man was already a step ahead of him, dodging with a laugh as he walked toward the door, leaving him with Dante. It didn't matter, even if he'd connected it was a pathetic punch when he could barely feel his limbs.

"How did you drug me?" Aya asked, rotating one of his sore shoulders in its socket.

"it's a tiny dissolving patch that I designed. Once it touches the skin it absorbs within a split second into the bloodstream. I had it on my lip when we were dancing, and passed it onto your neck. It was far easier than I had expected. When I saw you at the bar I couldn't believe it was really you. I could tell you wanted to kill me. That's what I love about you. You feel it, too, the bloodlust. It sings to you," Aya couldn't deny that. But he didn't want to be having this talk with Dante of all people. He wanted to kill the man.

"You see, right there, that look in your eye. That's the look I fell in love with! That is the look your victims see a split second before you rip the life out of them! Its exquisite!" The man crushed Aya up against his chest and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in Aya's mouth.

Aya bit as hard as he could, but didn't manage to sever the appendage.

"I suppose I should've expected that!" Dante actually laughed! What the hell was wrong with this man? Who laughs when they get bitten?

"This is the only reason I haven't given you a sword to play with. You and I are going to have a lot of fun." Aya struggled as Dante shoved him down onto the bed. Shit! He had no strength to fight with! How the hell was he going to get the man off of him!

Aya wanted to scream for Yohji! Even if the man had hurt him, Yohji should've had his back! Had Yohji let him get caught on purpose? Finished toying with him and was throwing him away, hoping that the mission had killed him so he wouldn't have to admit that he was cheating?

He hated that he was praying Yohji would save him before this man did something irreversible.

Thank you Ramna and Bat for your reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope everyone continues to read this.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

Yohj leaned over Omi's shoulder. If he'd had bags under his eyes under Aya's watch, now he looked downright haggard.

They'd found the car that had taken Aya. There was a bloodspot on the outside that looked like it was made by a head, and a few red hairs in the backseat. Dante had ditched the car. Problem is they had no idea what colour of car he traded it in for. All they had were tire tracks that pointed toward a sports car, but there were millions of those everywhere.

Kritiker was coming up with nothing right now, and their own search was turning out to be pretty pathetic.

The more Yohji looked at it the more it looked like Dante had been looking for Aya, not just some random redhead at a bar. But how the hell could the man possibly know anything about Aya? the man didn't go anywhere! Yohji would remember a man like Dante hanging around, so someone had to tip him off.

So now they were searching for anyone who might've been in contact with Dante that could've been either at the flower shop or near one of their missions.

Whomever it was obviously didn't know about Aya's injury if they'd let Dante beat his head on the car. I mean if you're going to enslave a person you're not going to chance accidentally killing them before you even got them home. So the flower shop seemed like a dead end. Everyone who shopped for flowers regularly knew Aya had been injured.

The question was, how the hell had Aya not noticed a drug being slipped into his drink. The guy would watch something like that with the intensity of a psychopath.

"I'm still coming up with nothing. I can't find any signs of Dante anywhere, he hasn't made any public appearances, which is strange for him," Omi groaned, shaking his tired head.

"Yeah, the guy's a media whore," Yohji agreed, watching the pages scroll through so fast he had no idea how the hell Omi was reading any of it.

"We've snuck into all of his usual hangouts and no one has seen him. On top of that all of the other missing people that we know he took were found dead. He disposed of them faster than he ever has, he didn't even torture them, just shot them. He's keeping Aya for a reason. If we can figure out that reason we can maybe figure out where he's keeping him."

"Well, if he's keeping Aya then he has to either be tied up or still drugged, right?" Ken put in, rubbing at sore, tired eyes.

They'd been trying to sleep in shifts but it was hard to get any sleep when one of their own was in trouble, especially one that was already injured. Whether that hard ass wanted to admit it or not, they were still responsible for him until he made a full recovery. He knew it was too early to start missions again and he'd insisted on it anyway, probably to prove to himself that he wasn't weak or something like that. It was so like him.

Yohji lit a cigarette, and was instantaneously told by Ken to do that shit outside. Ken was just itching for a reason to freak out, anything to vent his frustrations. Yohji didn't mind being that distraction. As long as it didn't hinder their investigation Yohji would gladly have a bitching match with Ken.

Authors notes: I finally got another bit of time to myself, so here's another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aya smirked as Dante rushed out of the room. The man couldn't touch him without getting a migraine. He was sure that was Shuldig's doing. But why would the German want to help him?

So far the worst Dante had been able to do was kiss him. He was grateful for that. He didn't want that slimy bastard's hands on him.

Shuldig slipped into the room with a wide grin on his face, a look that was mocking and intense.

"Thanks for keeping his hands off me," Aya had to voice that. The last thing he wanted was for Shuldig to stop.

"Friends don't let friends get raped, right?" Shuldig laughed as he sat down on the bed beside Aya.

Aya glared at him. They were not friends and Shuldig knew it! What game was Mastermind playing this time.

"Give me your arm," Shuldig was holding a large needle filled with a cloudy yellow liquid in his hand. Aya wasn't about to let him…

"Do you want to continue being drugged or not? This is an antidote for the drug. Now give me your arm, don't make me have to get in your head and make you compliant."

Aya continued to glare, but held out his arm. What the hell made him so trusting? He almost pulled his arm back, but Shuldig grabbed it before he could and jabbed the needle into his skin.

The liquid burned as it entered his veins.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it? I guess Balinese isn't coming for you, so I figured I'd be a nice person and let you find your own freedom. How many girls do you think he's fucking while you're in here. I bet he got a lot of phone numbers the other day, neh?" Shuldig was looking him straight in the eye, voicing Aya's own fears. If even Shuldig could see that Yohji was a tomcat, there was no way that he was being loyal.

"I bet you're already starting to feel the effects. I bet you're feeling stronger now, right? Should I let Dante in the room, or should I wait a couple minutes until it takes full effect. I want to watch you kill him. You don't have your sword, but you don't really need it, you're plenty resourceful." Shuldig stretched his arms up over his head, grinning widely as he looked at Aya out of the corner of his eye.

Aya would play his game this time, even if just for a moment. He had to get out of this place before he became a permanent fixture. No, Yohji wasn't coming for him, probably wasn't even looking. Ken and Omi would look for him, but without Yohji's resources even they might not be able to find anything.

It was strange, he could feel his strength returning with record speed. He wished he could get the ingredients for that antidote from Shuldig in case he ever needed it again. But he wasn't going to ask any favours of the man, the last thing he wanted was to be any more indebted to him than he already was. He wasn't stupid.

Shuldig barked out a laugh as Dante opened the door. Shuldig grinned like a cat who got the canary as he stepped to the side to watch the show.

Aya launched at Dante, wrapping the sheet around the man's neck and crossing it to strangle him. His face was inches from Dante's, staring into his eyes to watch the fear and frantic look on the man's face as he struggled to get free. Aya was too strong for him, choking him harder.

Even as Aya felt a knife jab into his stomach he continued choking him until Dante went still, but even then he kept a tight grip until he was one hundred percent sure that the man couldn't be resuscitated.

He let go of the blanket, watching Dante's corpse fall to the ground. Aya kicked it once in the side of the head, enjoying the feel of being back under his own control again.

"Absolutely beautiful! I couldn't have done better myself! After him trying to molest you so many times he deserved to die that up close and personal! Shall I give you a ride home then?" He held his arm out to Aya like he expected Aya to take it like a girl and be led away into Mastermind's car!

Aya glared at him and marched his way toward the door. He was grateful that he hadn't been raped, but he wasn't about to take it any further than that. Mastermind could go to hell. He caught the leather pants that Shuldig threw to him. Okay, so the man had his uses. Aya wondered how many favours he owed the bastard as he pulled on the pants.

"Say hello to Balinese, and whichever lover he happens to have, for me when you get back."

Aya ignored him. He would deal with Yohji's unfaithfulness when he got home, he wouldn't discuss it with Shuldig a moment longer.

Aya found the first window available and climbed out, pulling himself over into the tree that was just within reach. He wasn't about to use the door when there were bodyguards everywhere.

Now if he could just figure out where he was he could get home.

He walked confidently down the street, loving the feel of the wind in his hair even if it was a bit chilly against his naked chest.

There was no way he would be able to afford a cab, so he stuck his thumb out as the first transport truck drove by.

The fat man in the seat gave him a once over before opening the door with a lecherous grin.

Just how many perverts could a man deal with in one week? Regardless Aya climbed inside. He could handle himself if the man tried anything with him.

"Where are you headed to, sweetheart?" the man's hand gripped his thigh. Aya grabbed his fingers and twisted until the man screamed, then proceeded to shove the man out of the truck and drive it himself.

He wasn't used to a vehicle this huge, something that had extremely wide turns. It didn't matter though, he would make himself get used to it. Nothing would stand in his way when he wanted to get back to a place where he felt remotely safe.

He managed to turn the transport around and head into the lane that would lead him to something that might seem familiar. He had a feeling that this was the right road to take.

Yohji had better not have a whore in his bed when Aya got back, or he would literally kill him. It was bad enough that he knew, but he didn't need it rubbed in his face.

Author's notes: Well, there's another chapter, hope you liked it. J


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

Yohji stared at the frozen dinner in the microwave, watching it circle around. He wished he wasn't so damned hungry, if he hadn't started to feel light headed he would still be downstairs trying to come up with other ways to search for Aya online. They'd tried going over car dealerships, trying to find out where he had traded his car, but there were no records. They'd tried looking up places where certain drugs were more popular. Yohji had to pretend to be a junkie, going up to dealers and asking if they had anything that absorbs into the bloodstream really quick, hinting that he was planning on using it on a girlfriend. Problem was, there were way too many drugs that did that. Once again they had nothing.

The door slammed open. Yohji turned, ready to fight. And saw Aya standing there, looking like shit. He was swaying, clutching his head. He was covered in bloody scrapes all over, and there was a piece of something in his abdomen.

"What the hell! Aya! How did you escape?" Yohji demanded, racing to his side, catching him just as Aya fell.

"Disappointed?" Yohji couldn't believe what Aya had just said. No, Aya must be confused, his migraine was taking away his reason. Aya had to know that he wanted him home.

"I thought I would never see you. We searched for everything and you just…he disappeared even off Kritiker's radar! I'm so glad you're alright!" Yohji kissed him hard, wrapping his arms tighter around the redhead. He let Aya rest against him, his chin ontop of Aya's head.

"Hurts," Aya muttered against his shoulder. Shit! Yohji had almost forgotten about Aya's condition. He had a piece of metal sticking out of his stomach and here Yohji was hugging him.

"Ken, Omi, call the doctor!" Yohji shouted. Kritiker would send their doctors, they knew how to keep things low key.

"Ken's on the phone with the doctor," Omi assured as he ran to kneel by Aya with the first aid kit. He started to put gauze around the jagged metal and bandage around it. That would keep the wound from bleeding out until the doctors got there.

"What…did he have to…of course he had to fight his way out. I just can't believe they did this much damage to him."

"Car accident," Aya muttered. Omi quirked an eyebrow at Yohji, like he had any clue what the hell Aya was talking about.

"Damned German said it was an antidote, when it was just a temporary suppressant," Aya whispered, actually accepting the aspirin that Omi handed to him.

"Do you think that's a good idea, thinning his blood while we're trying to keep him from bleeding out?" Yohji grabbed the aspirin before Aya could take it and slapped it back into Omi's hand.

"Oh, I didn't think…"

"Its fine, Chibi, now clear everything off the couch while I carry him in." they had maps and point form notes covering the couch from their search, and he wasn't about to lay Aya down on a ton of paper.

He held Aya's back with one arm and slid the other into the bend of his knees, cradling him against his chest as he slowly walked toward the living room. Aya wasn't responding in the least. He looked like he was in a complete haze, so far from reach.

Yohji didn't like seeing Aya so completely out of it. Even when he'd had amnesia he wasn't this far gone. He was worried about what Aya had said. Someone had helped him but had betrayed his trust, causing him to get into a car accident. Yohji would have to ask him more later.

As he gently lay Aya down on the couch, sliding a pillow under Aya's head, he heard the doctors coming in. Hopefully they could help Aya, or at the very least tell him what sort of drug the redhead was on to make him this far gone. He also wanted to know how it was passed. He had a feeling that it wasn't through his drink.

He started to pace back and forth as the doctors started to look Aya over. They were talking medical crap while unwrapping the bandaged gauze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crawford shook his head at Shuldig, who was laughing as he gave a blow by blow description of how much fun he'd had at Dante's mansion.

"You should've seen Abyssinian, he was so confused, and angry! I bet he freaked when he realized the drugs were still in his body! If he's alive he'll think he owes me favours!" Shuldig laughed, flopping down onto the couch.

"What do you hope to gain by this?" Crawford asked, sitting down beside Shuldig.

"A whole shitload of fun. If he's alive he's going to be so pissed off. The best part though is that he will be more angry with the man he loves than he will ever be at me. Because of my words he will doubt that Balinese loves him, to the point where he will leave him. Then I though I might try to convince him to join our side. What do you think? What about a kitten on Schwartz? Or at least on Schwartz until he kills the other kitties, and then we can give him to Farfarello to play with. The look on their faces when they see Abyssinian's sword pointed at them? That will be my prize!"

"Your games are tiresome," Crawford shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with his schemes.

"Come on, Brad, don't you want to see this play out to the finish? If you want I can give him to you instead of Farfarello, or we could all play with him. Make him scream before, well, making him scream, if you know what I mean."

"When you put it like that it does sound intriguing," Crawford reached over and lay his hand against Shuldig's cheek, making him grin from ear to ear.

"Well now, I suppose I should reward you for playing my game," Shuldig leaned in and kissed him.

Author's notes: There probably won't be any other chapters from the point of view of Schwartz, I just thought I'd' throw this one in because otherwise Yohji's chapter would've been way too short.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aya sat up slowly. He needed some water. He looked down at the bandages on his chest and stomach. Even his hands were bandaged up a bit. road rash was only part of it. Whomever had gone over all of his wounds would be pulling pieces of, well, everything out of every single cut. It must've taken hours.

He must've been pretty high on Dante's drugs if he didn't feel any of it. He was just glad he could feel the pain now, it meant that the drugs were mostly out of his system. That was one thing, at least Dante's drugs didn't last for more than a few hours. Of course that hadn't helped him any when he'd been driving that transport truck. He was lucky to be alive.

He ached all over. He vaguely remembered Yohji taking his aspirin away. Bastard had probably taken it thinking he deserved the pain. Yohji had glared at Omi and given the pills back to the Chibi.

His head felt like it was going to split in half. It hurt as much as it had when he'd first come home after getting a bullet in his skull. When he forced himself to his feet the world around him spun fast. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down, to stop swaying. If he just concentrated…

"Shit! Aya, you're up!" Yohji's voice snapped him out of his concentration. Aya would've fallen had Yohji not caught him.

"Are the drugs still affecting you?" Yohji asked, helping him walk into the kitchen.

"My head," Aya admitted. Yohji seemed to understand what he was saying. He guided him to lean against the counter while he fished through the cupboards for the aspirin.

"I would've let Omi give you these earlier if you weren't losing blood. It sucks, but I didn't want to thin your blood out while it was trying to clot," Yohji held the pills to Aya's lips. Aya wanted to slap his hand away, but he knew his own hand was too unsteady to keep from dropping them. Aya swallowed his pride and took them, swallowing them.

"You couldn't have waited two seconds so that I could get you water?" Yohji asked with a teasing smirk as he filled a cup from the tap.

Again, Aya had to swallow his pride and let Yohji steady his hands on the cup. Yohji's hands felt too good against his, so warm. So much better than that sonofabitch Dante's. Aya would allow himself this small comfort because he needed Yohji's hands to steady him and nothing else.

"Aya, how did you get into a car accident? Hell, how did you manage to steal a car when you were so high? I don't even know how you managed to walk through the door. I know Dante drugged you, I'd be blind if I didn't. Shit! He should've come to me, not you." Yohji was babbling.

"Maybe if you hadn't been busy with every cute thing on the dance floor I wouldn't have had to deal with him. You should've had my back!" Aya hissed. He knew that part of that was a lie. No, Dante had come to that bar specifically for him. But it didn't matter. They were on a mission and Yohji had let him get taken.

"The second I saw you go down I went after him! I swear to you I ran after him as fast as I could! I got to the garage just as the car was pulling out. We all spent the past few days trailing the drugs, trailing for any signs of Dante. He ditched the car he was driving, or our transmitter would've led him straight to you!" Yohji had him by the shoulders now, and Aya wanted to punch him. The knock the fake worry off his face. Even if Yohji didn't care about him as a partner he should've cared about him as a teammate, at least enough to not let him get stolen and molested by that freak Dante. He hated to admit it, but he probably would've been…no, even that was a lie, he _would've_ been raped if it weren't for that asshole Shuldig.

"I would like to speak to Ken now. Let go of me before I hurt you." Aya knew it was a weak threat, he could barely hold himself up.

"Why Ken? Why not Omi?" Was that a trace of jealousy in Yohji's voice? Aya supposed he had relied on Ken an awful lot when he'd had amnesia.

"You can't get any answers out of Omi, he spends too much time considering everyone's feelings so his words aren't always his own. Ken blurts things out before they even reach his brain. He's honest to a fault. Now get him for me before I…"

"Before you what? You can't punch me if you can't stand up long enough, and you sure as hell can't go run and get that sword of yours" Yohji was grinning at him. Was the blonde laughing at him? When he got his strength back he would show Yohji just who he was playing with.

"I'll go get him," Yohji pecked him on the lips before leaving. Aya let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He hated himself for it, but after days of being kissed by Dante, Aya wanted a deeper kiss from Yohji. Something to wash Dante's filth out of his system.

As Aya listened to Yohji shout for Ken, he wondered who had bandaged him. It must've been Omi. Aya usually patched up his own wounds unless it was on his back, or that incident with the bullet in his head. Yohji probably ushered out whatever bimbo had been waiting for him in his room, and then came back to act like he cared.

"Hey, Aya," Ken said before approaching. It was a good thing, too. He was still a bit foggy, or at least that's what he'd hoped was behind not hearing Ken approach.

"How long did it take Yohji to call you?" Aya asked.

"Like two seconds, I was right around the corner," Ken looked confused. Aya almost laughed when he realized what Ken was answering.

"No, I don't mean right now, I mean when Dante drugged me. How long before he called you?"

"He shouted to us while he was running. I could tell he was running, I could hear his breath and the background noise changes pitch when someone's running. I even heard the car speed away. He did try to get to you. Like he wouldn't? Aya, what's up?" Ken might be outspoken and impulsive, but he wasn't stupid.

"He didn't have my back. I saw him watch me with Dante. He was angry at me. He waited long enough for Dante to take me."

"Aya, he was with us the entire time we were looking for you. None of us has had a wink of sleep since you've gone missing. It was only after you came back that any of us slept. Yohji still hasn't slept."

"He wasn't in the room when I woke, how do you know he wasn't sleeping?" Aya hadn't been paying enough attention to notice, but now that he'd thought of it, Yohji had looked pretty haggard.

"Because I woke when I heard him stomp up the stairs to take a piss, that's how I know. If he slept it was while watching you sleep. Do you know how many languages you told him to fuck off in while you were sleeping? He thought you were saying something endearing and when I told him you'd just told him off he looked so shocked, it was hilarious," Ken was laughing.

"Since when do you know different languages?" Aya asked, watching Ken try to stop his laughing fit.

"Whatever, man, when you go to all different places to play soccer you learn how to say fuck you in all the languages so that people can't grin to your face and tell you off. I don't know how to say anything other than fuck off, and asshole. I didn't understand everything you said, just every time you cursed. I don't hear you swear often, you should do it from now on." Ken steadied him and led him over to a chair, helping him sit down.

"Thank you," Aya crossed his arms over his chest, thinking, wondering if Yohji could've somehow pretended to look for him.

"So, you said you were in a car accident. What happened? Okay, wait, first I'll tell you what I heard, and then you can fill in the blanks, that way there's no room for misinterpretation. Okay, so you said something about a 'damned German'saying something was an antidote when it was a temporary suppressant, and something about a car crash, which of course was why you showed up with a long piece of metal in your gut. Then I check the news for signs of a car crash, and the only one was a transport truck. So, did you leave a car around somewhere that hasn't been found? If so then did you kill the owner of the car?"

"I thought the drugs were out of my system so I hitchhiked, but the driver was a pervert, so I kicked him out of the transport and tried to drive it. Almost here and the drugs fogged up my brain and I crashed."

"And, the German? So he told you that whatever he gave you was an antidote, and you just believed him? That's not like you," Ken was frowning.

"It seemed to work, and…I owed him a favour, I couldn't kill him."

"Why do I get the feeling the favour isn't because of the antidote,"

"Leave it alone, Ken." Aya snapped. He didn't want to get into the details of why he owed Shuldig. He didn't want to admit how weak he'd been, or what Dante had tried to do to him over and over.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be asking so many questions when you're still a bit loopy," Ken scratched the back of his head.

"I am not loopy," Aya said between clenched teeth.

"Really? Because you're eyes are still a bit freaky right now. Mostly pupil. But I suppose I should cook you some breakfast. Well, its actually closer to lunch. Which do you want, breakfast or lunch?" Ken asked with a bright grin on his face.

"Whichever has the least ingredients and the least seasonings." Aya said, hoping that it might make Ken cook something normal for a change. None of this 'if its in the fridge it goes into the pot' crap.

"Well that's boring, but whatever," Ken still looked happy to be able to cook for someone other than just himself.

Author's notes: hope you liked that one. J


	10. Chapter 10

Yaoi chapter, if you don't like it then you probably should find another story to read. J

Chapter 10

Yohji hated listening in, but he had waited around the corner and listened to everything Aya had said. Why the hell would Aya think that Yohji was trying to get rid of him? He'd been an understanding and very affectionate lover, and he'd put up with all of Aya's mood swings. He'd gotten punched more times than he could count, and still Aya thought that he wasn't sincere.

He was pretty sure that Ken knew he was listening in. Aya was still kind of drugged up, just enough to make him sloppy.

When he'd kissed Aya the other man had leaned in like he wanted more, but Yohji couldn't give him that and risk Aya getting even more pissed off. Aya would probably think he was trying to take advantage when all he wanted was to hold him in his arms, to reassure himself that Aya was really okay.

He had no idea what Dante had put Aya through. He'd expected Aya to either be found dead, or traumatized by repeated rape and mental conditioning. So Dante hadn't had his way with Aya. He was grateful for that, but he couldn't help but ask the question. If Aya was this drugged how had he fended off Dante.

Yohji had a bad feeling about the German Aya had mentioned. Why did he have a feeling that it was that bastard Mastermind. He would've done something like that if he had an agenda. Save someone's life so that he can own it.

Yohji shook his head. No, Aya wouldn't be stupid enough to accept any favours from Shuldig of all people. He almost laughed at the idea, but something was niggling in the back of his mind.

Damn, sleep depravity must really be taking over his brain. He found himself outside Aya's door, waiting as he heard the redhead approaching up the stairs.

Aya glared at him. Before they had come together this would've been normal. Normal silent Aya glaring at him in a silent threat to get the hell out of his way if he wanted to leave with all body parts intact.

No, not now. Yohji would not put up with Aya ending it. He had worked damned hard to get Aya to love him back and he would be damned if he just sat back and watched it all vanish.

"Aya, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I'm right here. If there's a problem then talk to me! Shit, we can't even function as a team if we can't talk to one another and trust one another."

Yohji knew that it was only partially true. Aya had barely trusted them in the beginning, and had gone completely off mission many times, and they had still worked awesome as a team. But Yohji wasn't going to give in to that.

"If you're going to be so goddamned stubborn then I guess I have to come to you," Yohji shook his head. Couldn't Aya give him an inch. I mean the man was stable enough to have made his way up the stairs, so Yohji had to be somewhat on his guard. But around Aya he didn't want to have to be.

He closed the distance between them, watching Aya's eyes carefully. Those pissed off amethyst orbs weren't moving at all, just watching him. That was good enough for him. He wrapped his arms tight around Aya's shoulders and kissed him.

Aya gasped with surprise and that was all the invitation Yohji needed. He delved into Aya's mouth, tasting him. He wanted to laugh with joy when Aya kissed back, those graceful hands sliding into his hair and clutching hard. He let Aya, who wouldn't have been strong enough on his own, shove him against the wall and kiss the hell out of him.

He barely had enough time to suck in air between kisses Aya was devouring him so thoroughly. He tangled his hands in those crimson locks and tried to slow the kiss a little, to make it sensual and loving, but it was a struggle to get any sort of rhythm with Aya's frenzied kisses.

He used the hands in Aya's hair to draw the man back just enough to start a new, slower kiss. Aya, strangely enough, complied, groaning into his mouth as he finally let Yohji lead.

Yohji was just glad that Aya's senses were still off enough that he didn't sense Omi as the youth accidentally walked in on them. The Chibi blushed bright red and escaped as fast as he could. Probably to Ken's room. The walls told no lies and Yohji knew that Omi had been spending his nights in Ken's room.

He took his chances and slid his hands down Aya's sides, running over Aya's chest and down to his lower back. He was glad that he hadn't given Aya a shirt when he'd cleaned and bandaged his wounds. It was bad enough that all these bandages were in his way.

Yohji steered him toward his own room. They hadn't made love in Aya's room yet and he wasn't about to chance it. He wanted Aya calm and willing to let him love him, not ready to kill him. He didn't want to enter the lion's den and try to make love to Aya next to where he kept his sword.

He led Aya in a stumbling walk, mouths still locked, through his bedroom door. He kicked it closed behind them as he steered Aya toward the bed.

"I love you, Aya," Yohji whispered, guiding Aya to lay back on the bed. He wasn't about to fall onto the bed with him. Not with Aya's head still a bit fogged from the drug.

"Tell me how to prove it to you," Yohji stopped to look into Aya's lust filled eyes. Aya wanted this as badly as he did.

He pulled his pants down, grinning as Aya's eyes followed his movements. He half-wanted to drag it out, but didn't want to give Aya a chance to change his mind.

Once he was naked he grabbed the ankles of Aya's sleep pants and yanked, dragging them off.

He climbed onto the bed, cupping Aya's cheek with one hand while he nudged himself between Aya's thighs so that he could grasp their members together and stroke.

"Yohji!" Aya gasped, his hands catching Yohji's face. It wasn't a caress, he was trying to get Yohji's attention.

Yohji obliged, looking him in the eye.

"Not like that," Aya wrapped his legs loosely around his waist, letting him know exactly what he wanted.

"You sure?" Yohji asked, reaching into the cabinet by his bed to grab some lube.

"Would I ask if I wasn't?" Aya said impatiently.

"As Yohji set to preparing him, stretching him by finger by finger, Aya made amazing noises that made Yohji so hard he was surprised it didn't start bleeding.

"You ready?" he looked into Aya's eyes again, making sure he didn't look so drugged that he couldn't make up his own mind.

Aya nodded, throwing his head back as Yohji started to push into him. Nothing was like being inside Aya. No one ever made him feel this good. This needed.

"You going to stay still forever?" Aya asked, watching him.

"Nope, just waiting for you to adjust,"

"Consider me adjusted," Aya growled. Yohji shook his head with a laugh before he started a slow pace. Aya was so tight. He obviously really hadn't been with Dante while he was held captive. Yohji hated thinking about that, but it was a fact.

It didn't take long. All of his worry and fear and anger all burst out of him in one long stream. Apparently it hadn't taken much for Aya, either. He could feel the warm stickiness spreading between them.

Yohji used the edge of the blanket to clean them off before yanking Aya into his arms so that they could sleep.

Author's note: Yay for the yaoi!!!


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Aya woke to a kiss on the side of his neck and a warm body spooned against him. He tensed up immediately, ready to fight. If that fucker Dante was going to pull this shit again Aya was going to kick his ass!

"Aya, its just me," Yohji said, clearly knowing what Aya had been thinking. Aya relaxed, closing his eyes as Yohji drew him tighter against his chest.

"We've got to get up in a minute, baby, or Omi's going to come in here,"

"Why would he do that?" Aya didn't even budge, he was comfortable and he was still exhausted from everything he'd been through.

"because we've slept half the day away and if you can smell it, Omi's cooking right now. So give it about fifteen minutes, twenty max, and Omi will be on his way up here with food."

Aya groaned as he lifted his head up off Yohji's arm. He could surmise a guess that Yohji's arm was probably pretty stiff from having been used as a pillow for most of the night.

Aya turned as he sat up, looking down at Yohji, who was smiling at him with such a warm look in his eyes that Aya couldn't help but smile back.

Aya thought for a moment, wondering if it was stupid to rely on Yohji's smile. Right now he supposed it didn't matter. It was just the two of them for the next fifteen minutes.

He slid his leg over Yohji's body so that he was straddling him. Yohji's eyes were surprised, but he was quickly grinning like a fool as he drew Aya down for a kiss. Yohji deserved the chance to prove to him that he wasn't all just a convenient fuck. Aya wanted to believe him. So he would treat Yohji like he wasn't a player, give him what he wanted, what they both wanted. And hope to hell that Yohji didn't break that trust.

Even though Aya was used to it, Yohji's fingers still stung as they stretched him. If he was just a convenient fuck would Yohji have cared to prepare him? He didn't know the answer to that one.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll get wrinkles," Yohji was carefully guiding him down onto his length, watching his eyes. His gaze was so intense Aya wanted to look away, but forced himself to keep his eyes locked.

Yohji's hands held his hips still, frustrating the hell out of Aya. Didn't Yohji know by now that he liked it rough? So why was he caring about this little bit of discomfort.

"Start slowly, Aya," Yohji kept hold of his hips, keeping him from riding him hard, which was exactly what Aya wanted to do.

"There's no rush, we have fifteen minutes, let's not ruin it by rushing." It was maddening, this slow pace that teased his prostate too slowly to really bring him any relief at all.

Aya leaned down and bit into Yohji' s shoulder, tasting a small bit of blood there. One of Yohji's hands finally released his hip, reaching up to run over his chest, pausing over each nipple to rub a bit more firmly. Aya gasped, it felt so good.

He started to pick up the pace now that Yohji wasn't holding him still. He slammed himself down onto Yohji's member over and over, gasping each time as it rubbed against his prostate. He hoped Yohji was close, because he was starting to have to fight off his own orgasm.

Yohji's free hand slid into his hair, combing it out of his eyes before he clutched Aya's hip again and surged upward, snapping his hips hard against Aya, making him gasp and come hard. Yohji followed suit.

"Damn, that's a fine way to wake up in the morning," Yohji chuckled, cupping Aya's cheek.

Aya heard the door open. He could feel his face heating up as he turned enough to see Ken in the doorway.

"Shit! I didn't know you two were…Shit!" Ken's face was just as red as his own, that made Aya feel a bit better.

"I'm sorry!" Ken slapped the tray of food down and ran like hell. There really was no way for any of them to save face, so a quick retreat was a good idea, in Aya's books.

"Do you think we made Kenken hard? I bet he'll be pulling Omi aside any moment now so they can go at it like bunnies," Yohji laughed. Aya slid off the blonde, his legs almost giving out on him as he reached over for Yohji's robe.

"That thing needs to be washed. Let me go and find you some clothes to wear that are clean."

"If its not clean shouldn't you wash it?" it seemed to be the logical thing to do.

"Nah, I'll do it some other time," which Aya was sure was why the robe still smelled.

"I'll wait then." Aya nodded to him.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

Yohji couldn't help it, he was staring. Aya actually wore what Yohji handed to him to go to work. Of course it wasn't one of the most outrageous things Yohji had stuffed into Aya's dresser, but seeing him clip flowers in low rise tight jeans and a skin tight black lycra t-shirt.

Of course the girls had noticed too, and were all over him, making Aya's eyes twitch dangerously as he tried to move around them.

Yohji was pretty sure he had gotten groped at one point, because Aya had jumped with wide eyes and then glared at each and every one of the girls until they backed off a bit. That hadn't lasted long though, they were swarming him like locusts.

"This is your fault," Ken said, pointing at Yohji with a pair of clippers. So even Ken knew that Yohji had dressed Aya today. Even the green apron couldn't hide how fine Aya looked in those clothes.

Deciding that Aya had enough of their torture Yohji marched over to him, startling the girls, and kissed him full on the mouth. Aya gasped and tried to pull away, but Yohji looped his arms tight around that sexy waist and yanked Aya into his arms.

Of course, the girls did back off, but not like Yohji had expected. They were cheering, not running away. And was that a camera phone?

"We're at work!" Aya spat once Yohji pulled back to breathe.

"At work, at home, on missions, I don't care."

"don't talk about the…and don't think about that during…" Yohji silenced him with another kiss. There was no way he couldn't think of kissing Aya during missions. He never admitted it to anyone else, but he was always hard after a good kill. Well, he supposed Aya would be quick to notice being dragged off to the bedroom after all missions. He hadn't tried that with Aya yet, and wasn't sure how the swordsman would take it.

And speaking of missions, he had seen Manx walk by half an hour ago, tipping her sunglasses at them for a split second to let them know that a mission was coming up.

"Yohji! Not on the clock!" Omi shouted, startling him. Omi's authoritative voice was one to be taken seriously. He was more giving Yohji a warning for Aya's sake, not because he really gave two shits about Yohji kissing Aya. Now if the girls had reacted badly Omi would've freaked on him, but this would definitely bring in more sales.

Yohji drew away from Aya, giving his lower lip a quick nip before turning to water some of the plants.

He almost jumped when Aya's hand touched his back, just a small feather light touch that trailed down his spine, letting him know that he wasn't mad.

"I watered those ones already," Aya said very quietly, obviously trying not to embarrass him. It was funny that Aya thought something like that might make hurt his pride. Like anything could hurt his pride right now! He had just kissed the most beautiful person in the world right in front of a huge crowd of people! Now they knew, Aya was his and his alone, so they could look and swarm all they wanted, but they had better not grope him again.

When Yohji stole a look at him, he came face to face with those amethyst eyes, he saw Aya's lips twitch. The closest thing to a smile that he would give in front of a bunch of people.

A black car caught Yohji's attention. Yohji watched it, squinted his eyes to see who was driving. Orange hair? Mastermind? It was hard to tell. Its not like he could go by what their car usually looked like, because they never stayed with the same car long enough. This one was less conspicuous than the last one, this one was a plain black piece of junk. Not like the expensive cars that Schwartz normally drove.

"Aya, did you notice?" Yohji asked. Aya's hand slid into his. When Yohji looked, he saw that Aya was looking at the car, well, glaring was more like it.

"Mastermind," Aya whispered. Aya's hand squeezed his gently. Yohji hated it, but the act, while endearing, made Yohji doubt Aya.

There was no question in his mind now that Mastermind was the one behind Aya's escape. It couldn't be coincidence. What other German did they know that would manipulate like that? Would play games like that?

Yohji almost jumped out of his skin when the car door opened. Mastermind was coming into the shop. What the hell did he want?

"Do you have any roses that still have thorns in them?" Shuldig asked, grinning from ear to ear as he looked each of them over.

"We take the thorns out," Aya snapped, the clippers clutched in his hand so hard that Yohji could hear them creak.

"Wasn't what I asked, kitten. I asked if you still had any that you hadn't taken the thorns out of. Brad doesn't like his flowers taken apart."

"We…we probably have something," Ken stuttered. Ken had the right idea. Mastermind wasn't going to leave until he got his flower. For whatever the reason the freak had come in here, he wasn't going to leave without the flower he had demanded. And they wanted him gone!

"Not from you, from _him_." he pointed his finger in Aya's face.

"If you're so intent on getting a rose with thorns go steal it out of someone's garden. We don't serve your kind here, now get out!" Aya snarled, shoving him. Shit, this was going to hell fast. What the hell was Aya thinking? It wasn't like they could fight here, not in front of the girls and every other passerby.

Aya shoved him again, and again, pushing him toward the door.

"Now you, kitten, are an ungrateful pet. What shall I do with you?" Shuldig's eyes darkened as Aya shoved him out of the store. Yohji readied the wires in his watch, ready to attack if he had to. Damn, there were just too many people around!

"I don't owe you anything!" Aya hissed, throwing a punch at him.

Shuldig laughed as he ducked out of the way. Yohji would've loved to see that asshole sporting a black eye.

"See you later, pretty kitty, you can count on that!" Yohji grabbed Aya's arm and yanked him into the store as Shuldig climbed back into his car and drove off.

"Aya, you shouldn't have provoked him in public," Yohji hissed into his ear as he pulled him into his arms. Aya let him, surprisingly enough. Yohji was beginning to wonder where Aya was going to draw the line at.

"He wasn't going to leave unless I threw him out. He was here for a fight, it just wasn't t he fight he was expecting," Aya drew away and cupped Yohji's face in his hands, staring into his eyes for something. Yohji hoped that whatever the hell it was he found it.

He would have to ask Aya about 'the fight he was expecting' later. Right now they had to usher the girls out and close shop early. Not only had Shuldig made an appearance, but Manx would be back soon to give them the mission details.

Author's notes: I hoped you liked this one. I'm exhausted, so I'll really have no idea how good or bad this chapteris going to be until I go over it tomorrow and either say 'pretty good' or 'what the hell was I on?' LOL!


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

Aya had to admit that despite Mastermind's appearance at the shop and the weary glances that his teammates were giving him, it had been a good day.

Yohji had shocked the hell out of him when he'd made a public display of kissing him. And while he had worried about what it would do to business, he had been glad that Yohji had shown everyone that they belonged to each other.

Now here he was in mission gear in his Porsche getting ready to stalk the target. This time it was a pedophile, so Omi was the bait. Aya didn't like that one bit. It was too soon after what had happened to him. But he was determined to keep the boy from harm.

He watched Omi put on an adorable sad look while waiting on the street for a certain Michael James to pick him up.

Omi wore a dress, once again. Only this time there was no make-up. He was supposed to look like a boy-whore, not a woman. Michael always came this way to pick up young boys.

Sure enough, the white Cadillac pulled up at the curb where Omi was standing. Aya watched Michael open the door to Omi, who grinned like he was going to enjoy things. Aya had been informed that Michael always killed the boys after he had sex with them.

"Siberian, you ready?" Aya said into the comm. Normally he wouldn't say a thing, but this time one of his own was in danger. This wasn't their usual break and enter, this was giving Omi up to a sadist.

Aya drove several cars behind Michael. He was glad Yohji was in the car with him, holding his hand while he drove. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was terrified for Omi. Omi wouldn't be able to handle being trapped like he had been. Omi would've had a serious mental breakdown.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Aya, calm down. Getting all uptight isn't going to help Omi. You have to keep focused." Yohji lifted their linked hands and kissed Aya's knuckles. Some of the stress seemed to leak out of him from that simple comforting gesture.

This time, instead of putting a tracker on the car, they had hidden one in Omi's mouth, attached to one of his back teeth. It was a new gadget that Kritiker had come up with after Aya's abduction.

"What if this freak is as smart as Dante? What if he finds the tracker, or Omi accidentally swallows it when the guy hits him?" he hated voicing his fears out loud, but he knew that Yohji would understand.

"The tracker will work even if it gets wet, Aya, you know that, or they wouldn't have put it in his mouth. If he swallows it then we can still track him until he has to go to the bathroom."

Yohji leaned in and kissed the side of his neck.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Balinese, so stop trying to get me excited," Aya slammed his foot on the gas, purposely jostling the car enough to send Yohji back to his side of the car.

"I'm trying to calm you down, babe," didn't Yohji get it? When he called him by his other name it meant 'keep focused on the mission!'

"I want to fuck you right here," Yohji whispered in his ear, giving it a sharp nip.

Aya elbowed him in the stomach, making him buckle slightly.

"Stop being an idiot. Omi's in danger," Aya weaved the car in and out of traffic, his eyes locked on the car.

"Omi is as good as the rest of us. You have to give him more credit than that. Omi isn't about to sit back and let some freak rape and murder him," that stung. Because it was a reminder that if Aya hadn't been saved that would've been his fate.

"I didn't mean it like that," Yohji said, obviously sensing his discomfort.

Aya parked the car a few houses down from where Michael parked. He watched Omi get out of the car and practically hang off of Michael. Aya was going to be sick.

"I don't care how you meant it," Aya silently climbed out of the car, closing and locking the door as quietly as possible.

"You ready, Balinese, because…"

"I know the drill, Aya. Have a little faith," Yohji planted a quick kiss on his lips before they started to creep up on the very unremarkable house. How was it that he could kill and dismember bodies and have no one hear them scream?

Aya slammed his fist through the window, deciding that quiet wasn't their best tactic.

"Are you fucking insane!" Yohji growled as Aya leapt through the broken window.

"We can't let him have Omi long enough to hurt him!" Aya hissed, racing down the hall where he could hear Omi's voice.

Michael screamed. Aya raced around the corner just in time to see Michael fall dead to the floor, a giant dart sticking out of his neck.

"Told you he could take care of himself," Yohji chuckled, grabbing Aya by the waist and kissing him passionately.

Aya could feel Yohji's hardness against his thigh as Yohji kissed the hell out of him. Damn, that felt good.

"We have to get out of here!" Ken's voice woke him from their kiss, making him push Yohji away.

They all ran out of the building, wanting to be long gone before the cops showed up.

As Aya drove Yohji's hand was squeezing his thigh, slowly moving upward, making him groan. He wanted Yohji _now_!

He had to wait until they got home, where Yohji dragged him up to his bedroom and shoved him through the door, barely closing it behind them.

Yohji was shoving his clothes off and pushing him down on the bed. Without preparation Yohji slammed into his body. That was what Aya needed, no foreplay, just a good hard fuck. Yohji was moulded to his back, hands grabbing his hips as he started a steady rhythm.

"So tight, Aya," Yohji whispered, sucking a mark up on the side of his neck.

Aya groaned as Yohji fucked that spot deep inside him, over and over, with no other reason than to make him come.

"Almost," Aya warned, feeling his climax building.

"Come for me," Yohji whispered before biting into his shoulder blade hard enough to draw blood. That was all Aya needed to send him over the edge.

Yohji was right behind him, filling him.

"After a mission you need it as bad as I do," Yohji acknowledged as they lay down together, trying to catch their breath.

"Yes," Aya admitted, glad that he wasn't the only one who felt that way after a mission even if he didn't get to kill anything. It was the rush of it all.

Yohji was kissing the side of his neck, relaxing him with those gently kisses and licks.

"Keep that up and I'm going to need you again," Aya warned with a grin.

"That was the idea, baby," Yohji admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14

Yohji was grinning like a fool and he knew it. Things between him and Aya were perfect. Aya's sex drive was through the roof. Yohji didn't want to admit it, but he was actually sore from having fucked Aya so many times in one day. But he would never admit it to the swordsman. He didn't want Aya to feel like he would ever be denied sex when he wanted it.

"Could you two rabbits at least keep it down?" Ken interrupted his thoughts. He supposed they were pretty loud. Aya, for all his normal stoicism was very sensitive which made him pretty loud when Yohji played his body perfectly.

"No, we can't. Buy some earplugs," Yohji snickered, peeking over Ken's shoulder at the monstrosity that he was cooking.

"Hungry?" Ken asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope, just want a coffee," Yohji made a B-line for the coffee maker.

The ringing of the phone nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Hello?" Yohji waited. He could hear the other person breathing on the other end.

"Is the other pretty kitty home?" Mastermind. What the fuck? How had he gotten the number.

"None of your damned business," Yohji hung up the phone. He wasn't going to play that game. Mastermind was obviously pissed at Aya for not feeling like he owed him a thing.

Aya's presence in the room made Yohji jump. When had he gotten there. Yohji could tell by the dark look in his eyes that Aya knew what that call was about.

"We'll deal with his shit as it comes, baby, don't worry," Yohji went to take Aya in his arms, only to have the swordsman sidestep out of the way.

Without a word Aya headed toward the stairs. Yohji could guess that Aya was going to practice with his sword. Normally he'd be right behind him to watch. Seeing Aya with his sword was sexy as hell. But right now he couldn't help but worry. Mastermind was going to make his move any time now. It was only going to get worse.

Regardless, he didn't like how withdrawn Aya was when he wasn't pulling Yohji into a corner. He was becoming his old self way too quickly. Yohji was just glad he could read him so well now after having taken care of him. It wasn't that Aya was trying to put distance between them. Yohji wouldn't allow it even if he was. No, Aya was angry and needed to take out his frustrations.

Yohji poured himself a cup of coffee. The smell was so relaxing. He wished Aya liked coffee. It would be nice to be able to sit down and drink coffee together. Aya liked tea, but didn't like company while he was enjoying it.

"Shouldn't you go and talk to him?" Omi asked, watching Yohji like he had done something wrong.

"He doesn't want to talk right now, trust me," Yohji snorted. The phone rang again. Yohji really didn't want to answer it, but he didn't have much choice. If he didn't answer and it was that asshole he would show up to give his warped message.

"Its ten o'clock, do you know where your kitty is?" was followed by laughter. Yohji slammed the phone down into its cradle.

Yohji headed for the stairs. He had to make sure that Aya was okay. He was pretty sure that it was an asinine trick, but he had to be sure.

Out on the balcony Aya stood, practicing, the tension finally gone from his body, leaving nothing but the focus of a murderer. That was so fucking sexy!

Yohji slid outside, something Aya had gotten accustomed to. The first few times Yohji had crept up on him he'd ended up with a sword pointed at his throat. Aya nodded at him briefly before continuing his practice.

"Mastermind called again. I thought you might be in danger," Yohji admitted, leaning against the railing.

Aya didn't answer. Yohji was at least hoping for his annoyed 'm'fine' or something. But Aya just continued to dance with his sword.

"I know our last mission bothered you. Are you okay? I mean I know how much that mission hit home. Now that you've seen that the Chibi can take care of himself are you okay?" Yohji took his chances, coming up behind Aya and wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head against Aya's shoulder. There was nothing sexual about it. He just wanted to comfort Aya, even though the stubborn man wouldn't admit that he was upset.

"Yohji, It should be obvious even to you that I am busy. Let go of me," Aya snarled, turning in his arms and shoving him away. Okay, it had been a while since he had done that.

"If its not about the Chibi, then what are you so angry about? I know I didn't do anything wrong because I literally haven't done anything today other than have sex with you and drink coffee."

"It has nothing to do with you," Aya went back to his practice. Yohji was confused. What the hell? Was he going to have to pry it out of him?

"Shouldn't it be against your honour code to lie or something?" Yohji scratched at the back of his head.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. Go inside and drink your damned coffee!" Aya pointed the sword at him, warning him off.

Okay, so it was going to come down to this?

Yohji released his wires, wrapping them tight around Aya's sword and pulling. Aya budged, clinging to his sword. He wasn't going to give in easily.

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll stop trying to steal your sword," Yohji yanked again. Aya was so completely pissed Yohji was half-surprised he couldn't see the steam coming out of his ears

"I don't owe him anything! He put me in that situation! He told Dante I would be there and how to take me down! The fact that he prevented Dante from…it doesn't matter because he was part of taking me! I owe him nothing! But what will he do now as revenge for me turning him away? Will he tell a target to shoot you, or me? Will he set up Ken or Omi to be victims where we can't save them?" Aya shouted.

"We have to deal with this as a team, Aya. You might be his target right now, but the safety of the team is just that! Every member of the team has his worth, and there's no way in hell that any of us will turn our backs on you! And if we work as a team we can stop that bastard in his tracks. This affects all of us, so we have to deal with it together!" Yohji yanked Aya into his arms. This time the swordsman didn't push him away. He didn't return the hug, either.

"You have it wrong, Yohji. You will be his target. He knows by now that the best way to get to me is through you. Will it take another bullet to the brain to keep you safe?" Now Aya was pulling away, but not forcefully.

"I will protect you," Aya assured.

"I don't need your protection, Aya. I'm a big boy, I can deal with Mastermind as well as you can. There`s four of us and only one of him. There`s no way he can take us all down."

"There`s four of them, too, Yohji,"

"yeah, but I don`t see them showing their faces, do you?"


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15

Aya watched Yohji slide on his mission coat. Right now the last thing he wanted was missions, he wanted to track down Mastermind and kill him, not prowl after a guy who got away with murder.

"Grip that sword any harder and your hands are going to bleed." Yohji's hands were warm as they closed over his own. He realized he'd been holding the sword so tightly that his entire arms were shaking.

Aya nodded, loosening his grip. He let Yohji pry one of his hands free and kiss the palm.

"Don't forget your gloves, Aya," Yohji handed them to him. He'd been so absent minded that he'd actually forgotten them.

Without a word Aya slid them on. The leather felt so good against his hands, like a padding between his skin and the sword. Much better.

"It sucks that we can't go this time," Ken griped, even though Aya knew he was glad to have his alone time with Omi. Aya wondered what Omi and Ken's relationship was like? Were they slow and gentle lovers? Or were they as fast paced as he and Yohji seemed to be most of the time. Yohji was patient and slow when it came to his emotions, but their sex life was more than fast.

Every chance he got Aya was pulling Yohji aside to any dark corner he could find for some gratification. And Yohji always grinned at him and did exactly as he wished. Having someone as gorgeous as Yohji for a lover, of course, made Aya's sex drive even faster. He didn't want anyone else. He'd tried dating when he was very young, and it had never amounted to much. He just hadn't been able to love those people. He hadn't really cared about the relationship at all, if it could even be called that. All he cared about was hanging out with his little sister.

Aya let Yohji fix the collar of his jacket. He nodded a thanks.

"Hey guys, make sure you actually leave the mission before you fuck, kay? Don't want any DNA samples…OW!" Ken rubbed at his head where Omi had hit him.

"What the hell was that for?" He was pouting. Aya had to force himself not to snicker as Ken tried to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Think about it real hard, okay Ken? But don't strain yourself," Yohji laughed, grabbing Aya's hand and practically dragged him to the car.

"I'm so glad those two got together. Not only are they good for each other, but Ken needed to get laid in the worst way," Yohji lit a cigarette while he drove.

Aya reached over and snatched it out of his mouth, breaking it in half and throwing it out the window.

"You will NOT smoke in the car with me. Just because you want to die of lung cancer doesn't mean I want to go with you,"

"I'm way too pretty to die of something like that, Aya, I mean, really, lose all my hair? I don't think so. Nope, I'm going to go down fighting on one of our missions, or saving someone hot, like you! I'd love to die saving your sexy ass! I always wanted to make sure that when I died I'd have someone sexy to tell everyone how much they loved me, that way everyone can say 'shit, Kudou hit that?' at my funeral. It'll brighten things up a bit, you know?"

"Idiot," Aya shook his head. Where the hell did Yohji come up with that crap? He seemed to be an endless supply of strange and random things. How the hell he'd ended up falling in love with such an idiot he had no idea, but he didn't regret it.

Yohji parked the car just down the street from the place. He and Aya climbed the tree, sliding right over on one of the limbs until they reached the window. Aya went in first, scanning the place for any sort of enemy. Then he reached for Yohji, grabbing him by the arm and helping him, none too gently, into the house.

This wasn't their usual high security place, it was a house. Not really what they were used to at all. But this wasn't a guy who got away because he had money or contacts. He got away because no one knew where he was. No one but Kritiker.

Aya readied his sword. He could hear two men talking downstairs. So, their target had a friend. They would have to wait until they separated.

That was going to be more difficult.

"Wait, I know that voice," Yohji whispered in his ear.

Aya looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Was this someone a friend of Yohji's? Or was it one of Mastermind's crew? No, he knew the voices of Schwartz. So who the hell…

"That's Paul Lee. Its okay, we can kill them both," Yohji winked at him. Aya didn't need to be told twice. He crept down the stairs, careful to stay near the edges so that they didn't squeak. Yohji was heading back around toward the tree. Aya had to wait for a signal that Yohji was around the front door before he charged in.

"Housekeeping!" Yohji knocked on the door.

Aya almost laughed as he lunged down the stairs, slicing the target's throat. Yohji was already in the house, tightening his wires around Paul's throat.

"Housekeeping? That's the best you can come up with? This isn't a hotel," Aya laughed, wiping the streak of blood off his face with his sleeve.

"It wasn't like it mattered if they believed me," Yohji snorted, grabbing Aya by the arm. They both made a run for it, heading back to the car.

"Yohji!" Aya warned when the blonde pulled out another cigarette.

"Give me a freakin' break, Aya, I haven't smoked all day," Yohji dodged Aya's attempt at grabbing the cigarette.

"You can wait another hour until we get home," Aya hissed. Yohji put the cigarette away. Good, Aya hadn't wanted it to break out in a fight, but he would not have Yohji's cigarette stink in his hair, and in his lungs.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

Yohji stretched with a yawn. Aya had stayed downstairs to give his mission report. Yohji was going to stay awake long enough to wait for him. They'd already made love in the car, now he just wanted Aya in his arms while he slept.

An envelope caught his eye on the night stand by the bed. He felt a lump of dread in his throat as he picked it up.

There was no postage, but the words written on the envelope were clear enough as to who sent the letter.

_Pretty Kitty_

Shit, Shuldig had been in his room? Apparently he knew enough that Aya would be sleeping in Yohji's room or he would've left it in his room instead.

Yohji carefully opened it.

_Don't believe them when they say kitties land on their feet_.

What the fuck was that? Why bother sending a letter if it was something stupid and childish?

"Why are you angry?" Aya nearly made him jump out of his skin. Yohji knew there was no point on hiding it from him. He handed it over.

"What does it mean?" Yohji leaned over Aya's shoulder like he could see the meaning now that Aya was looking at it.

"It doesn't mean anything, its just his way of saying that he can come and go as he pleases," Aya crumpled the note and threw it out. That surprised Yohji even more than Aya's silent entrance.

"Aya, we should…"

"We should go to bed, Yohji. He's not here now so we can't do anything about it. Weren't you the one who said to deal with it as it comes?"

"Yeah, but he violated our room!" Aya clearly wasn't listening as he started stripping down.

"I don't see anything out of order except for the note. We will just have to be careful from now on." When Aya slid into the bed Yohji noticed that the sword went under the covers with him. Okay, so that was dangerous, but Yohji supposed he'd have to trust Aya to not accidentally slice him in his sleep. Yohji shrugged and followed suit.

"Keep your watch on." Aya barked when Yohji started to unbuckle it.

Okay, so it wasn't going to be nice cuddling tonight. It was going to be sleep, nothing more. But at least Aya wasn't leaving the room altogether. That was a plus.

"Can't you put that thing next to the bed? You're going to slice yourself open in your sleep," Yohji slid in beside him, but caught Aya's hand when the swordsman tried to turn into him to sleep.

"Baby, its one thing to sleep with it, its another thing for you to think for a second that you're going to wedge it in between us. I don't want stitches, they're so unattractive."

Aya just glared at him and turned back over, so that Yohji had to spoon against his back in order to hold him. He preferred Aya's head on his shoulder, it was so much more intimate, but intimate or not he didn't want to get sliced for his efforts.

He settled his chin on Aya's shoulder, peering down at him. Aya said nothing, but Yohji could tell he was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Mastermind won't have his way. I promise," Yohji kissed the nape of his neck twice before trailing a line of kisses upward toward his jaw line.

"Don't make stupid promises. And knock it off, I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't think it's a stupid promise to make. This time I'll take the bullet to the brain, okay?" Okay, he meant the last part as a joke, but Aya was facing him with the sword to his throat faster than he could blink. How the hell had he managed to do that so fast without Yohji having a second to use his wires.

"Don't _ever_ joke about that or I'll kill you myself!" Aya snarled.

Okay, that was his mission face. Yohji knew not to screw around with Aya when he had that face, but right now he couldn't make himself care. He reached up and lay his palm against Aya's cheek. Those pissed off violet eyes softened, and Aya kissed his palm.

Aya was worried and too stubborn to admit it. Yohji smiled. He had to be strong to help Aya keep it together. When he put that in his head it was suddenly easier to forget that asshole and his cryptic messages. Right now his entire world was in those eyes.

"You are so damned beautiful," Yohji whispered. A smile touched Aya's lips. Aya always smiled even just a little when he told him that. He wondered how few people had told him that in his life if it affected him like that. Or maybe it was just that few people had said that and had actually cared about him.

"Compromise?" Yohji gently took Aya's sword hand and guided the metal away from his throat. Aya looked doubtful immediately.

"Don't you trust me?" Yohji knew that there was a small line of blood on his neck by the way Aya stared.

"I'm fine, Aya. I don't feel a thing, honest. it's a scratch," Yohji assured.

Aya dipped his head down and gently ran his tongue over the cut, licking away the blood was Yohji's guess as to what he was doing.

"Put it in its sheath and you can wedge it between us all you want," Yohji ran a hand through Aya's hair.

Aya looked up at him and nodded, rolling and leaning over the edge of the bed to grab the sheath. Yohji watched to make sure he was really doing it before he let it rest against his side where Aya's arm was thrown over him. Aya rested his head against Yohji's shoulder like he'd come accustomed to.

"I hope we kill that bastard soon," Yohji sighed. He didn't know how much of Aya's mood swings he could take when it came to Mastermind. He didn't like seeing Aya so uptight and trying to hide it.

"Hn," Yohji was pretty sure that it was a 'yes,' and he wasn't about to pry. He just contented himself to have Aya in his arms.

author's notes: I think I fell asleep at the computer last night and forgot to post yesterday's chapter. Sorry about that!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aya knew he was obsessing. But he couldn't let Yohji see that. He'd told Yohji that he was going for a drive. That wasn't altogether a lie, but now here he was wandering around in mission gear with his sword hidden in his coat.

Mastermind could be around any corner. If he was watching them so intently then why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he taking advantage of Aya's mind now that he was alone?

He made sure that any member of Schwartz could recognize him by his clothes even if they didn't recognize his face or hair. There would be no question.

He felt the first pelts of rain as it hit his face. The rain wasn't enough to make him turn back. It was unpleasant, but other than making him shiver it didn't harm him. He knew he'd have a cold if he survived meeting Mastermind.

"I knew I would find you here," Aya turned. Crawford looked annoyed. What the hell did he have to be angry about?

"Honestly, I would've thought he would be finished playing with you already, but Shuldig does like his toys. He was completely shocked when his original plan for you didn't work. I told him I knew where you would be and he wanted me to give you a message," Aya pointed his sword at the man. He'd gotten the shit kicked out of him by Crawford once, he wasn't about to let his guard down just because the man was pretending to play nice.

"No need to get violent. I'm just here to talk. Shuldig said to tell you that if you can't be manipulated the others can instead. But the real reason I came here is to tell you that I want no part in this game. Shuldig's original plan sounded interesting, to say the least, but this is starting to become an annoyance. I hope he kills you soon."

Aya just stared, watching Crawford clean his glasses before walking away. Aya took off in a sprint. He had to get back before Shuldig tried to work his manipulations on the others.

"You are not allowed to leave yet," a raspy voice said to his left. Aya pivoted and thrust his sword. He wasn't fast enough.

Farfarello dodged and sliced into Aya's side with one of his daggers.

Aya didn't have time to try to put pressure on the wound. He managed to land a hit on the psychopath' shoulder, slicing deep. But the freak just kept laughing as he attacked.

Aya kicked him hard in the ribs before landing another slice against his chest.

"Play time is over," Farfarello said, turning just like that and leaving.

Aya coughed. Yeah, he was definitely getting a cold, he could feel it rattling in his chest.

He ran back the nine blocks to his Porsche and revved the engine. Horrible thing played out in his mind. The shop could be bombed, or maybe a drive-by would take out one member of Weiss.

The sound of sirens startled him. He pulled over, knowing full well that the officer was flashing his cherries for him. He quickly hid the sword under the seat.

He rolled down the window as the officer approached.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked as Aya handed him his license and registration.

"Sorry," was all Aya said. He wasn't about to explain himself, but he knew he had to say _something_ so that he wouldn't get a ticket.

"What's the rush, son?" Aya hated that. Being given an undermining pet name by a stranger.

"I received a bomb threat at the shop where I work," okay, so that was a lie, but it was the best he could come up with even if it did invite the police to the shop. They would never find the hidden basement.

Ken could freak out on him all he wanted later. But right now he needed to get back!

"I'll let you go on this one, but you should've called us to deal with the problem. I'll get some men on it. Some of our boys could use the excitement."

Aya nodded. He'd thought for a second that the man was going to ask him to get out of the car.

He sped home, taking his chances of being pulled over again. The police were there before he was, which sucked because he'd been hoping to warn the others first.

"A bomb threat, Aya? Mastermind?" Ken asked in a hushed voice. Aya nodded. He turned to talk to Yohji only to be faced with angry eyes.

"Are you okay?" Aya asked, reaching up and laying a hand against his cheek. Yohji visibly relaxed. What the hell was that all about? He was going to have to find out.

Author's notes: Thanks Ranma. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I really appreciate your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**It was crazy, the very idea was ludicrous! So then why was he watching Aya like a hawk whenever he was with Ken?**

**He didn't like it when they were alone, so every time he saw them together he made a point of barging in and making it look like he was just moving around the house.**

**He'd had a dream where Aya was with Ken. They were both grinning and whispering, making sure that neither Yohji or Omi would hear them 'playing' in the mission room.**

**Ever since Aya had come home with amnesia there had been something between the two. No, that wasn't right, was it? Aya had relied on Ken because the soccer player wouldn't lie to him or expect anything of him. **_**That was all it was**_**. Well, that's what Yohji kept telling himself, but the more he saw them together the more he wondered.**

**It was five in the morning, way too early for him to be awake, but he'd felt Aya leave the bed and had to know what was going on.**

"**Don't do it like that," Aya's voice startled him. Yohji waited, listening from around the corner.**

"**Aya, you're taking the fun out of it. Where's the mystery?" Ken sounded like he was pouting. What the hell were they doing?**

"**Morning, Yohji," Aya greeted even though Yohji knew he'd barely made a sound and he was well hidden.**

"**Hey, Yohji! Tell Aya that cooking isn't an exact science!" Ken called.**

**Aya turned the corner, grabbing Yohji by the wrist and yanking him into the room.**

"**Instead of spying on us, if you're going to be awake anyway, then help me teach Ken to quit throwing stupid things into the pan."**

"**That's harsh," Yohji chuckled, feeling relieved. But he supposed a good cooking lesson was a bit overdue.**

"**I'm going to put on some coffee," Aya said. Yohji knew that Aya was making the coffee for him. A nice gesture being that he'd caught Yohji spying on him. He was surprised he hadn't gotten hit for that.**

"**Aya, you would tell me if something were wrong, right? Something wrong with us?" Yohji had to ask. Aya went completely still, completely on the defensive.**

"**What would be wrong with us, Kudou?" Aya turned and glared at him. Okay, if nothing was wrong then why the hell was he glaring at him like that.**

"**If you loved someone else, would you leave me or would you string me along?" Blunt, but he needed direct answers, no beating around the bush.**

"**Are you accusing me of something?" The pure rage in Aya's eyes was nothing short of the look he'd had when he'd confronted Takatori. Yohji never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever see that look again. He found himself backing up. Even without his sword Aya was dangerous, he wasn't a fool.**

"**I'm sorry, it's stupid," Yohji tried to laugh it off, hoping that Aya's muscles would loosen up and his face would get that gentle understanding look that Yohji had become accustomed to when they were alone. **

**Aya didn't say anything else. As he walked by his shoulder hit Yohji's so hard that he stumbled and almost fell. Yohji straightened, watching Aya leave. The man knew how to storm off with style. No stomping or slamming, just such a dark energy around him that would make anyone back the hell off.**

"**He was in a good mood, Yohji, why the hell would you…and what the hell were you spying on us for….Oh my God! You asshole! You thought we were…fuck!" Ken punched him hard enough to make Yohji's head snap to the side.**

**Great, now he was pissing everyone off just because he had a few crazy dreams. He caught Ken by the arm before he could take off. Ken would've been the one stomping and slamming all the way to Omi's room to vent to his lover.**

"**I'm sorry. I've been having these dreams…I'm sorry," Yohji didn't know what else to say other than that.**

"**You really should trust Aya more than that, Yohji. Even if, for whatever reason, he doesn't love you anymore, he would never cheat. Hell, I wouldn't ever cheat. You're the one with the crazy track record. Wanna talk about it?" Ken hopped up onto the counter.**

"**Its just that…I don't know. When he had amnesia you were the one he kept running to whenever something was wrong. He asks you the questions that need an honest answer. Why can't he do those things with me? And then the dreams. This is so fucked up!" Yohji needed a smoke in the worst way.**

"**Well, first of all, he came to me because he knew that I suck at lying and I wasn't after his ass. You had already lied to him repeatedly and made it no secret that you wanted to fuck him. And dreams are just dreams, get over it," Ken shrugged, like it was the easiest thing in the world.**

"**Do you think he's coming back?" Yohji leaned against the counter and reached for the pack of smokes in his pants pocket.**

"**Not today, he isn't, but he'll be back eventually. Think about it this way, Yohji. When Aya accused you of cheating, how did that make you feel?" **

**Okay, that hit home. It had felt awful, especially because he'd loved Aya so much. Even now the thought of Aya leaving him tore a hole in his heart.**

"**And you had one hell of a track record. I can bet Aya was a virgin when you two first…you know," Ken shrugged. He had a point. Yohji had tried not to dwell on Aya's past sex life, but even without the amnesia Aya seemed new to everything. And he'd definitely felt like a virgin the first time they'd made love.**

"**Aya let you in, something that we both know is pretty rare. I mean the guy's a…never mind. He's a good guy, but its hard to be his friend because he's so closed off most of the time, right? So I bet being his…are you two lovers or fuck buddies…never mind, definitely lovers if you two had a spat like that," Ken paused, obviously trying to figure out what he'd been about to say.**

"**Loud and clear. I'm really going to have to be 'love on overdrive' when he gets back. I can't believe I just did that to him."**

"**Aya said he saw Crawford, that guy was who told Aya that we were in danger. Do you think it's a good idea for you to let him go by himself? I think you should go and find him. Bring him home and then work on that whole 'love on overdrive' crap you were talking about. Kay, Letch?" Ken winked at him.**

"**Now get out of here, I'm making a masterpiece for when you two get back!"**

**God, anything but that. Maybe when he found Aya he'd take him out for breakfast. It was going to be hard, though. Aya'd taken his Porsche and Yohji didn't really know of any places he'd frequent. Instead he'd have to think of things that Aya might find calming that he might've gone to visit. Either that or places where he can punch the hell out of something.**

**It was like finding a needle in a haystack! Maybe the better approach was asking people if they'd seen him, like back when he'd been a detective. Of course the first person he'd have to call was Aya-chan. Maybe he'd called her and told her where he was. Maybe he was right there visiting with her!**

**No, that was ludicrous. There was no way Aya'd have time to get to her house. She lived three cities away. No, he'd go somewhere to be alone. He'd want something relaxing where he'd barely have to deal with anyone. No libraries, no restaurants. He didn't bring any money with him, so no hotels. No bars, no churches, no cinemas, no schools…a temple? That was a nice quiet place! Okay, so that's where he'd go first!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aya hadn't really thought about where he was going when he'd left. He'd been too pissed off. He'd been driving in circles for the past three hours and now his car was running low on gas.

He looked through the glove box and found the twenty that he always kept in his car for emergencies and paid for gas. If the guy working the pump thought he was getting a tip then he was obviously stupid.

He wasn't in bad shape. He'd sleep in the car tonight. It was fine. There was no way in hell he was going to take up a mattress in a shelter, way too many people.

He had a spare sword hidden under the seats in case anything happened. He could handle not eating for a while. He'd conditioned his body over the years to be able to handle a lot, so hunger was no big deal. Besides, he'd been snacking behind Ken's back the entire time he'd been trying to instruct him, and he'd had his morning tea.

Aya supposed he could enjoy the gardens at the temple up the hill. It was a nice remote place where no one would bother him. But he wouldn't stay long. That idiot Yohji would be looking for him, so he had to keep a low profile.

He didn't even want to think about Yohji right now, as he walked up the path to the temple. That asshole! How dare he! But then there was the true voice screaming 'how could he?' That was the one that hurt. Yes, his pride had been hurt, but it was his heart that was taking the real damage.

Aya had known that they were a bad match from the beginning. Even though they were both part of Weiss, they lived in two totally different worlds. Yohji lived in a world where the more fun you had the more people you woke up next to. Whereas Aya's idea of a fun day was curling up with a book and enjoying some tea, and then killing someone later that night.

Now his idea of a fun day had become spending time with Yohji, learning the man's likes and dislikes and trying to…to what? What had he thought he was doing, really? He was a murderer, he had no right to be happy.

Shit, his head hurt again. He'd forgotten to bring aspirin. Another reminder of what had become normal for him. He was used to Yohji worrying about whether or not there were painkillers available for him. The playboy was always making sure the bottle was filled as soon as he left the room. He had been so glad that the man had done it silently, instead of pestering him about it, or making him have to acknowledge it.

But again, one more way he'd become dependant on him. He hated himself for it. How the hell had he let this happen? He'd let someone into his heart even though he'd sworn to himself that he would never let it happen! He'd sworn that his body would be used for nothing but killing.

He spent an hour just staring at the water fountain. Then it started getting too crowded, it was giggling schoolgirl hour, apparently. He made a quiet escape. He didn't want them pestering him like the ones at the shop. Teenage girls were scary creatures.

He picked the cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Aya-Chan as he made his way to his well hidden car.

"Ran?" So Yohji had already talked to her. He hung up without saying a word. His sister didn't have call display, he'd know, he paid her phone bill every month.

He turned the phone off. He didn't need her spying on him for them. She'd be doing it out of concern, but it still amounted to the same.

He ran his hands through his hair before resting his forehead against the steering wheel. Damn it, he would not fucking cry! Not over that bastard!

Aya blew out a breath, collecting his thoughts as much as he could. Going from location to location and lying to himself that it was keeping him focused. When really it didn't matter which place he went to it was all the same. He'd end up staring at his reflection in the water and hating the person that looked back at him, or worse, staring at it until he started to daydream. That was when things would get bad. Daydreaming meant thinking, and thinking meant depressing.

The colour of Yohji's eyes when he was happy vs. the colour of his eyes when he'd accused him of…God damnit he hated that stupid blonde! He hated remembering curling up at night in each other's arms, making love in the morning and after missions. Now he wouldn't even be on missions, which meant no killing.

So now he'd lost another normal thing in his life, well, normal for him, anyway. He didn't have any books to read. He supposed he'd have to break into the library once it closed in order to steal some books. He didn't like the library when it was open. Even the few people that were there always asked him questions and chatted with each other near him. And once again, the weird teenage girls ogling him.

No, he would definitely break in like he usually did. Only this time he would take the books and run instead of reading them while he was there. He didn't have his flashlight with him, so reading inside was a no go.

"Have you seen this man?" Shit! That was Yohji's voice, and not too far away from where he'd hidden with the car. Aya very slowly rolled the car onto one of the back roads so that Yohji wouldn't hear it. He was just far enough away to pull it off. The second he was out of range he floored it. So the idiot had caught on that quickly, had he?

Note to self, never ever let Yohji know anything ever again. Well, not that he was planning on going back. He'd get his things, of course. He'd wait until only Ken was home and completely raid his bedroom for weapons, money, and clothes. He didn't need anything else. Hell, if he'd had money on him he would've left all that behind as well.

It would be too difficult to be a part of Weiss anymore, not when he'd have to put his life in Yohji's hands and trust him not to betray him. He'd just been down that road and it had only been his heart, not his life, and the jerk had betrayed him. Now he was beginning to understand the truth of things. Dying and losing your heart weren't all that different. He felt like a shell, like the only thing filling that shell was sorrow and the need to kill things.

He pulled the car over near a field and curled up on the backseat with his hand under the seat just barely touching his sword just in case he needed it.

He set the timer on his watch and let himself drift off. The watch would go off at exactly one in the morning so that he could raid the library.

He'd grab one of the big history books, or another book on the history of weaponry. Or maybe….he didn't get to finish that thought. He was already asleep, yet one more place where he couldn't escape from Yohji.

Dreaming of Yohji smiling as they made love, kissing him, and repeating that he loved him over and over. He'd always thought of it as silly. Yohji only needed to say it once each time, but he felt the need to repeat it.

"Aya, you are so beautiful," Yohji gasped, like he had just seen him for the first time. Yohji was scratching down his sides the way he liked while taking him hard. Aya grinned, drawing Yohji down for a kiss before biting at his neck to draw a little bit of blood, just enough to taste without having to worry about putting pressure on it.

Even though the dream was so real, his heart was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

Author's notes: thank you Scriobhneoir45!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He was getting closer even though Aya was always one step ahead of him. Every place he asked around Aya had obviously just left. People remembered seeing the redhead, but he was nowhere to be found. He was just glad that Aya was so beautiful that people would remember him immediately, or his search would've been impossible.

It was okay, though. Aya had no money, which meant that he was going to run out of gas soon. Yohji was going by his own car's meter, watching the gas levels drop. Even if Aya'd had a full tank he was due to run out soon. Plus there was the fact that he'd have to eat in order to keep running like this.

So Yohji was also asking around homeless shelters and soup kitchens. No one had seen him around those places yet, so he'd be moving slower by now.

Yohji lit a cigarette, blaring the radio as he drove around. It felt like he was going in circles until the news came on. Something about a library in town being broken into and having their antique books stolen.

Well, that sounded familiar. As part of Weiss Aya knew how to break in without leaving a trail behind. But he would be near there somewhere, making double sure that his tracks were covered.

Yohji did a U turn and sped in that direction. Now all he needed to figure out was where Aya would stash his car. It would have to be far enough away that his tire tracks wouldn't be obvious.

Yohji scratched a hand through his hair as he came close to the site. Okay, if he were Aya, where would he hide his car?

He looked around the bushes, which were deep enough to hide a vehicle. He cursed when he saw the tire tracks. He'd missed him again.

He pulled out his cell and dialled Aya-chan for the tenth time.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Yohji asked the second she picked up. He nodded, okay, so he'd called but promptly hung up without a word. She knew it was him though.

Okay, so next he called Omi. No, no word of him from the Chibi. Yohji wanted to scream and pull out his hair. This was getting frustrating.

"Yeah, I keep just missing him. This is ridiculous! He should've been out of gas by now. As it is I have to fill up soon. Well, now we're going to have to find his abandoned car and try to find him that way. We should be looking for either a parking lot or a well hidden field. It would be best if you and Ken looked for fields while I look for parking lots. He wouldn't leave his baby out in the open for anyone to steal."

Yohji would've kicked his car if he'd thought it would help his frustration. Once he found the car he would be able to find Aya at a place where he could eat for free. Where else could he have gone to…oh fuck!

Yohji leapt into the car and sped back toward the flower shop! Aya would wait until they were all gone and get some money so that he could continue to evade them. He couldn't believe he hadn't already considered that possibility.

"For a P.I. I can be so freaking thick sometimes!" Yohji wasn't about to call Omi about it, just in case he was wrong he wanted to make sure that someone was still looking for the car.

He parked his car a block away, and had to grin as he came up behind Aya's car. Jackpot.

He gave Omi and Ken a quick heads up on his Cell, telling them to come home and basically hold his car hostage.

Yohji knew he'd better be prepared with his wires, Aya wasn't going down without a fight. He pushed his sunglasses up and, as quietly as possible, headed back into the apartments.

He had to grin at the picture he had walked in on. Aya was up on the counter reaching for his 'secret' tea stash. On the table were bags of clothes, his wallet, and some food. He'd apparently thought they would be gone long enough for him to grab a bite to eat.

And right beside one of his gym bags was the bottle of aspirin that he was constantly seeking out.

If he just opened his mouth to apologise Aya would be on him in two seconds trying to kill him. Yohji was going to have to take an extreme approach just to get him to stay still long enough to talk.

He let his wires fly, catching Aya's limbs and jerked him down off the counter with a thud.

Aya struggled, even though Yohji knew that Aya was aware of how sharp they were.

"Stop it, I just want to talk to you!" Yohji yelled, eyes wide at the blood that was starting to blossom from slices all over Aya's body from the struggle. The man obviously didn't care how sharp they were, he was going to fight to get free.

"Let me go now, Kudou," Aya snarled, glaring fiercely at him. His voice was strained from how tight the wire was around his throat.

"Why, so that we can fight again? So that you can run away again? I don't think so," Yohji straddled him. It was the only way to get close to him without getting kicked. Aya's eyes widened with panic.

Did he really think that Yohji would…he did! He thought Yohji was going to try to rape him.

"I just want to talk, Aya," Yohji tried to keep his voice soothing, to not spook the swordsman any more than he already had.

Aya didn't say a word, just continued to thrash and glare. Yohji leaned into Aya's face, trying to make it impossible for the redhead to look away.

Aya snapped his face into Yohji's. If Yohji hadn't turned his head to the side at the last second he knew he'd have a broken nose instead of a sore jaw.

"Damn it, Aya!" He took his chances at getting bitten and managed to grab him by the jaw and hold his head still.

"Aya, I don't even know how to apologise for…"

"Good, because I wouldn't believe you anyway," Aya hissed through clenched teeth.

"Let me finish! I know what I said hurt you, okay? I was jealous and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I never should've said those things to you."

The look in Aya's eyes was clear enough, the man didn't have to say anything to get through to Yohji. His eyes said 'killers don't deserve to love, so piss off.'

"And here I'd thought I'd finally gotten through your thick skull! You're so hell bent on making yourself so damned miserable! You justify the shitty thing I did by convincing yourself that you never should've loved to begin with! What I did isn't justifiable! God, you're such a masochist." Yohji climbed off Aya and started to pace. What the hell was he going to do?

He'd expected a fight, just not for the same reasons. It was clear that he'd broken Aya's heart, but Aya wasn't fighting against that so much as he was fighting against Yohji stopping him from closing himself off again. Aya wanted to be cold again so that no one could hurt him.

Yohji pulled up a chair and sat down. How was he going to convince Aya to love him again? To re-open his heart? He'd had an entire day to start closing his heart. An entire day that Yohji was behind.

"I love you, whether you want to believe me or not. I can't change that. I wouldn't even if I could. Being with you was amazing, and not just the sex. It was the man that I got to know. The man that I held in my arms every night. Do you get that?"

"Love is a weakness we can't afford," Aya said, glaring at him.

"That doesn't really matter. I shouldn't have jumped to those conclusions about you. I knew that you weren't like that. I just…I was jealous of the connection you and Ken shared. You always went to him when I wanted you to come to me…"

"Because you're a liar," Aya's words were true. He'd lied to Aya when he'd had amnesia. So, of course, he couldn't deny that fact.

"I deserve that. I know I do. But do you really deserve the hell you're bent on living? Okay, scratch that. I know what your answer to that will be. The real question is, can you forgive me? Can you trust me? I have your back, Aya. Do you have mine?" Aya had turned his head away, refusing to look at him, probably trying to tune him out. Aya was shaking, probably with rage. If he managed to get free Yohji knew he was fucked, because he refused to hurt Aya any more than he already had.

Yohji's eyes widened as he watched Aya stretch his neck in the wires. _Is he freaking crazy? He's going to cut his own throat! _Yohji withdrew the wires immediately. No way in hell was he going to let Aya escape by killing himself.

"Can't get away from you no matter what I do," Aya rasped, panting for his breath.

"Can we try again? Can I show you how much I love you?" Yohji took his chances and knelt by Aya's side, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Aya didn't turn his head away. That was a plus.

"Lets get some food into you before Ken comes home. He and Omi are staking out your car," Yohji grinned at Aya's snort.

As he started to microwave some left over jasmine rice he watched Aya lick the blood off his wrists. He was going to have to get the first aid kit to bandage him up.

"Did Mastermind stop by, perchance?" Aya asked, following behind Yohji to get to the first aid kit.

"How did you know about that? I didn't tell anyone," Yohji frowned, then it clicked. Mastermind had screwed with them again.

"I had a long time to think, Yohji. To consider every possibility," Aya didn't fight him when he started to bandage him up. Aya was a mess of crisscrossing cuts.

Author's notes: I had to write this one in a bit of a rush because I knew I needed to have more time to write it, but that doesn't happen in my house. Hopefully I didn't screw it all up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aya stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at the bandages that covered his body. He hated that Yohji had crept up on him like that. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the man come in, and then ended up trapped in Yohji's wires, forced to listen to Yohji.

How the hell did that bastard continually make him so weak that he'd been ready to slit his throat on the wires. He hadn't wanted to listen to Yohji. He'd already broken a blood vow for him, a vow to never let anyone into his heart. He had more pressing issues than falling in love. So he'd felt that he owed his own blood because he'd broken that vow.

And then to find out that his suspicions were true, that Mastermind had screwed with him again, that really hit home. His weakness had given Mastermind an 'in' on how to hurt him the most.

He'd been ready to leave for good, had resigned himself to it, had lied to himself that he would enjoy being completely alone. Then he'd made a mistake, knowing that it was a fifty-fifty chance that Yohji would realize and come home, he'd decided to microwave himself some food. Stupid, really. He should've treated it like a mission.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Notice the light on. I'm obviously in here so fuck off!" Aya snapped. If the Chibi couldn't take a piss outside then it wasn't his fault if the kid wet himself.

"Let me in, Aya," Yohji sing-songed from the other side. Like Aya was about to let him in.

"Don't hold your breath," Aya dipped the bandage on his throat down to look at the damage. It looked worse than it was, that was always good.

He heard a click from the doorknob a second before Yohji barged in on him. The man grinned, taking the pieces of metal out of the lock. Bastard!

The second the door was closed and locked Yohji was on him, kissing him in a frenzy. Aya gasped. It had only been a day but he missed this. His nails dug into Yohji's shoulders, clinging to him as he was kissed senseless.

Yohji's member rubbed against his, showing him how hard the man was. Yohji lifted him up off the ground so that he had to wrap his legs around his waist to keep from falling. Aya kissed him back. There really was no point in fighting it right now. Later he would snap at Yohji for invading his privacy in the bathroom, but right now he needed him too much.

"God damn, Aya. So beautiful." Yohji whispered against his lips before claiming them again. Aya felt like his lips were bruising from Yohji's fierce kisses.

"Wasn't sure I'd ever find you." Aya shut him up with a kiss. Yohji talked too damned much. He would have to tell him that after they were finished.

He threaded his fingers in Yohji's hair and yanked him back when Yohji tried to back off for air.

He was pretty sure he was drawing a bit of blood from Yohji's scalp with how hard his nails were digging in. He finally released him, grinning as Yohji panted for breath.

"That wasn't nice, Aya," Yohji chuckled. Aya grinned wickedly at him and shifted their hips enough to rub against him before he bit Yohji hard on the side of the neck.

"My bloodthirsty kitten," Yohji chuckled as Aya started to lick at the little bit of blood he'd drawn.

Yohji set him down. Aya quickly started to shimmy out of his clothes. He wanted Yohji now, and he'd be damned if he didn't have him.

"Slow down, Aya, I'm not going anywhere," Yohji kissed the side of his neck as Aya started working on Yohji's clothes.

"lube?" Aya asked, ignoring his comment. They could use soap if they had to, but it wasn't as good.

"Always," Yohji handed him the container. Aya stared, what did Yohji expect him to do with it? Shouldn't that be Yohji's job?

"Come on, Aya, I want to see you stretch yourself," Yohji was grinning at him. He actually expected him to…No way in hell was he doing that!

"I don't think so," Aya handed the tube back to him. He wasn't about to negotiate on that.

"Spoil sport. Okay then, turn around." Aya did as instructed. He was glad Yohji hadn't pushed the subject. He flinched when Yohji's cool fingers pressed against him, spreading the lube around.

"Do you love me, Aya?" Yohji asked, kissing the nape of his neck.

"You already know I do, idiot," Aya growled, nearly jumping out of his skin when he added the second finger. It was soon followed by the third, thrusting and twisting to stretch his entrance.

"Knock it off !" Aya hissed. He didn't want to come until Yohji was inside him. Yohji chuckled in his ear before pressing that large member against him, slowly pushing inside.

"Move!" Yohji knew how he liked it, fast and frenzied, so why the hell was he being so gentle?

"Don't rush me, Aya," even without seeing his face Aya knew that he was smirking as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder until that Aya arched his back with a hoarse cry.

"That's what I love to hear, Aya. You screaming for me. Needing me as much as I need you." Yohji bit at his shoulder hard. Aya screamed as he came. Yohji followed suit, filling him with his warm seed.

"You talk to damned much," Aya said, knowing that if he didn't say it now he was going to forget.

"Well, one of us has to talk," Yohji shrugged. Aya smirked as he pulled his pants and shirt back on.

"So, we're really okay, Aya?"

"I wouldn't let you fuck me if we weren't," Aya said, letting Yohji close the distance between them and kiss him, this time softer, much more gentle than the bruising kisses from before.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Yohji grinned when he found Aya curled up on the couch with a huge book in his lap. The room was completely silent, so Yohji was pretty positive that Aya could hear him approaching.**

**Aya couldn't find reading stolen library books really as great as his company, could he?**

"**Aya, want to go for a walk?" No answer. Okay, apparently that was a 'no'. **

"**We could always do other things, I bet I could keep you entertained," couldn't the man at least look at him.**

"**What are you reading?"**

"**Like you care?" Aya snorted, still not looking at him. This was getting frustrating fast.**

"**Read it to me," Yohji grinned, knowing exactly what the response would be.**

"**You're a big boy, Yohji, read your own fucking book!" Aya screamed, getting up and smacking him over the head with it. **_**Ow! Hardcovers hurt!**_

**But that had been the reaction he was expecting. Aya hated being bothered while he was reading. But nonetheless, he had gotten Aya to put it down.**

"**Why don't we go for dinner?" Yohji wrapped an arm around his waist. Aya shoved him. Oh, that's right, they just ate. Aya wasn't like him, didn't binge eat whenever the hell he pleased. He ate only when he was hungry. Boring!**

"**Okay, what about we go dancing?" Aya shook his head. Okay, where else could they go?**

"**We could go to the park," Yohji caught Aya around the waist again, grinning wickedly as he held on tight against Aya shoving at him. Aya was going to have to hurt him to get him to let go, and he wasn't going to do that when Yohji was just joking around.**

"**You could go to hell!" Aya growled, slamming the heel of his palm under Yohji's chin so hard that he choked and had to backpedal.**

"**I'm not going anywhere with you right now, so go away. Go amuse yourself however you feel like. I've already had sex with you seven or eight times today, so I'm sure you can find something to do that doesn't involve sex. So go and play however you want." Okay, that could be permission for just about anything, but Yohji knew better. He was giving him permission to get plastered, not to cheat. Not that he would cheat on Aya anyway.**

"**Omi, Ken, lets go to a movie, leave Aya here, he wants to brood all by himself tonight," Yohji shouted up the stairs. Those two were like a stampede of elephants coming down the stairs at the sound of a movie.**

"**What are we seeing?" Ken asked, looking a little worried about what Yohji might choose.**

"**I don't care as long as its not a romance movie or a kids movie. I mean it, Omi, no kiddy stuff. And I have enough romance in my life, I don't need television to do it wrong and make me yell at the screen again." He knew that they clearly remembered the last time by the way Ken snickered. He had thrown a fit and had been kicked out of the movie. But he couldn't help it. Those pick up lines were shameful even to him, and the love scene? So faked! Now if they put him on the screen he would show them a thing or two!**

"**There's a really good horror movie on," Omi suggested, grinning and nudging at Ken. Ah, a good movie for those two to cuddle. Too bad he didn't have Aya to cuddle with. But then again, he didn't want to get hit in public, so cuddling with Aya in a movie theatre was a moot point anyway.**

**Omi on the other hand was the type to scream when the killer came out with the big weapons at the unsuspecting teens or whomever was the movie's victims. So going to a horror movie with those two was hilarious. It was hilarious that a vigilante would be afraid of horror movies. And yet despite the fear Omi loved them!**

"**Horror movie it is!" Yohji said, grinning.**

"**Aya, you sure you don't wanna come? We're seeing a horror flic this time!" He knew the answer would be silence except for the quiet turning of the pages.**

**The movie was two hours long of Omi shrieking at the top of his lungs and Ken smirking as the blonde hid against his chest.**

**Yohji had a blast. He kind of felt bad that he'd left Aya at home, though. I mean the man did like company even though he would never admit it. He just didn't like being disturbed by that company.**

**That's why Aya never objected to Yohji watching him practice, because Yohji kept his hands to himself and kept silence. Well, except for that one time, and Aya had been pissed.**

**He hoped Aya was just reading, and not thinking too much. Aya tended to get himself depressed really quickly when left to brood.**

**Yohji tried to not let that happen too often. It was partially why he was always bothering the man even when he knew that Aya would rather be alone. He didn't want Aya to depress over everything, his sister, his parents, his life as a vigilante, his relationship with Yohji, and just about anything else that could pop into his mind unannounced. **

**He didn't wait for the younger members of Weiss once the car was parked. He jumped out and already had his keys in the door before they caught up.**

"**Hey, Yohji, where's the fire?" Ken asked, looking concerned.**

"**Hey, Aya, the movie was awesome. You should've heard Omi screaming!" YOhji called through the house. Nothing.**

**He had a bad feeling. It was normal for Aya to ignore him, but for some reason something just wasn't quite right. Aya had better not have run away again. That was hell! He swore that if he had run away again the next time he caught him he would throttle him.**

"**Yohji, the window's broken!" Ken shouted. Yohji followed him into the flower shop, glass crunching under his boots. There was blood on the floor. He hoped to hell that it wasn't all Aya's. But if the man was doing inventory, which was about the only thing he would be doing in there in the middle of the night, his sword wouldn't have been with him. **

**Aya was a damned good fighter, but not against the entire team of Schwartz, whom Yohji was positive was responsible. They had failed at getting Aya to kill Yohji, then failed at getting Yohji to kill Aya, so what did they have left but to take care of it themselves?**

**He hadn't thought about that! If he had there was no way he would've left Aya alone for even a second, no matter what the man wanted!**

**Yohji punched the wall as hard as he could.**

"**Breaking your knuckles solves all problems, does it? I'll have to try that sometime."**

"**Shut it, Ken!" Yohji shouted.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aya groaned as he tried to sit up. His head felt like it would burst, it hurt so bad that he almost didn't feel the wound on his stomach as it was being sewn shut.

"Shuldig, could you cloud his mind a bit more, he's coming out of it," that was Crawford's voice. So that was who was patching him up, but what for? And why?

His head had been pounding so he'd been about to go and get some aspirin when the window smashed. That's right, that crazy white haired freak had come at him. He gave as good as he got, but that didn't matter when the guy he was fighting loved pain. And every time that he managed to catch the man enough to be able to kill him his head would get fuzzy and the pain would increase. He hadn't thought about it at the time, but he was pretty sure that Shuldig was behind the problem with his mind, otherwise he would've killed that psychopath once he'd kicked the daggers out of his hands.

"No, if I do that he might pass out again. I overdid it last time." his eyes slowly started coming into focus. Yeah, he was definitely with Schwartz, he wasn't imagining it.

He was also tied down. That was going to be a problem.

"I was going to go in after you myself, but Farfarello hasn't seen any action in a while so I gave in and let him collect you for me. You should've seen him, he was like a big crazy animal when he carried you back to the car. He seems to think that hurting you hurts God, so I might have to watch him around you that he doesn't injure you too badly. I think he might have bit you, too. There's a huge bite mark on your neck, I bet that didn't feel too good."

Immediately the memory of Yohji's bite from earlier popped into his head. He was glad Yohji hadn't been home, at least Yohji was smart enough to be able to figure out where he was.

"Oh my, what thoughts those ones are. I didn't know you were such a masochist, Kitten. And just to remind you, that idiot wasn't smart enough to find you last time, what makes you think he can find you this time?" Okay, he had a point, but it didn't matter. Aya was going to find his own way out of this anyway. He didn't need to be saved by anyone.

"You are so much trouble. I should have just gone after the littler one, what's his name? Omi? Or maybe I should've gone after Ken? That hot head would've walked right out into our car if he thought he could kick our asses in it. I wouldn't have had to catch him twice and try to manipulate him several times. He would've been easy. But I honestly would like to see who is stronger, you or Balinese?"

Aya wondered why he didn't say Yohji's name, why he insisted on calling him by his mission name even though he obviously knew all of their names.

"Your mind is so unclouded by all of the randomness that surrounds your team mates. You focus on one thing at a time, always unwavering. But then that idiot comes along and starts making your mind a bit chaotic. Imagine how frustrating that is to me! Your mind was a relaxing place that didn't hurt my head to pry into! I didn't bother you for a long time until you started that shit!" Shuldig punched him hard in the side.

"Do you want him stitched up or don't you?" Crawford shoved Shuldig out of the way.

"I can't close him up properly if you beat on him."

"I want to stitch too!" Farfarelly growled. Shuldig caught him as he grabbed a needle.

"Down, boy!" Shuldig laughed, prying the needle out of his hands. That would've been scary. The man probably would've started stitching words into his skin.

"Hurting Kittens hurts God!"

"Well, you can hurt God later. I will put your jacket on if you don't calm down." Shuldig warned.

"You've gotten him all riled up. He's itching to fight you again. He had a lot of fun beating the shit out of you. You looked so frustrated when you couldn't stop him. But you fought better than most, so now he's really determined."

Aya tuned him out. He didn't care about that right now. He needed to take in his surroundings. Memorize every corner of the place.

"So that you can what? Try to escape? Should I shackle you like Dante? I wonder how many of us will take advantage of that situation. I know I would. Nagi is probably the only one who doesn't want to touch you in some way. He would much rather send the pictures of our handiwork to your friends. I bet they would love to see you like that. Do you think that even through being sickened by the photos that they will be turned on? I bet your lover will have to get away from the others just to jack himself in the shower…"

"Shut up!" Aya snarled, cutting him off.

"Oh, it speaks! I had begun to think I'd broken something in there."

"Finished," Crawford said as he tied off the stitches.

"Now the fun really begins. You know, I never realized just how many previous injuries you still had until Brad started to stitch up the ones Farfarello gave you. You've been busy, and apparently you got into a fight with your lover where he had to use his wires on you. I'll bet he loved to see you like that, helpless and bleeding and mad as hell! You're at your most beautiful when you're angry. You get this look on your face that makes most people run for the hills. It just makes me want to fuck you. How does that make you feel?"

Aya ignored him. He would think about something calming. Like practicing with his sword. Some days he would do it so long that he could barely move, but it just felt so relaxing. It took away all of his stress.

_How does it make you feel? _Shit! That man was in his head again. _Think of something random. Anything and everything random_.

Yohji, and missions, the last mission, and the one before it, and the way Yohji always felt the need to flirt with Manx, and Ken's soccer practice, and Omi's loud music…

"Shut up!" Shuldig punched him hard in the face.

"God! Your mind had better start calming the hell down soon or I'm going to pick it apart, and if I do that there won't be any repairing you! Then even Farfarello won't want you!" Shuldig was clutching his head like it hurt. He was glad, maybe Shuldig's head hurt as bad as his did.

_Good, I hurt him_. He won't destroy my mind because it would make catching me a waste of time for them!

Aya closed his eyes and wished that the pain in his head would go away soon. The only good that ever came from the pain was the thought that if he hadn't gotten shot then Yohji would've been dead.

Yohji was safe even now. A small smile touched Aya's lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Yohji hated feeling helpless. What the hell was wrong with him that he couldn't keep Aya in his sights for more than a couple days? And what the hell was wrong with Aya if he was grabbed that easily?

Okay, he knew that wasn't fair. Aya wasn't grabbed easily. It wasn't like someone off the streets jumped in and dragged him away. This was Schwartz and they had psychics and psychos who had more than enough time and creativity to snag Aya, or any of them for that matter. He wondered why they hadn't tried for Omi or Ken. I mean the two could hold their own, but they weren't as resourceful as Aya. Hell, even he might've been easier to catch.

He had no idea why they would want Aya. It wasn't like they could break him down. When Aya wanted to be cold he was frigid. When he wanted to show his emotions they were on overdrive. The man knew what he was doing and always seemed to have some sort of plan.

Yohji slammed the phone down. He was hoping to get a hold of one of his better contacts, but the man wasn't picking up.

Ken was on the other phone with Kritiker explaining what happened, and Omi was on the computer trying to find anything on Schwartz. So far all Omi turned up was a website that Nagi was working on. So far it had pictures of all their victims all lined up like a scrapbook. That kid had some serious problems.

"Hey, guys! I found something!" Omi shouted. Yohji nearly tripped over his own feet trying to run over to the Chibi.

"Its not much, but here's some pictures of Aya, they have to still have him here." Omi slid his chair back a bit so that he wasn't shadowing the picture.

Okay, Aya was strapped down to what looked like an operating table. He had stitches all over his chest and a few on his arms. Wherever this was taken, he could see bars on the windows in the far distance. Somewhere that would be able to get away with a caged in basement. A place where even if Aya stooped to scream no one would hear him. Not that Yohji thought for a second he would scream. That man was way too proud.

"It has to be some sort of facility, like a mental institution. Kind of looks like one, right?" Yohji grinned. This was the best information they had so far, and all because that weird kid liked to post everything online. Yohji would thank him if he wasn't going to beat the living shit out of him for taking part in whatever the hell they were doing to Aya.

He paced, trying to think of a place like that where it had been shut down. He couldn't think of anything.

"We could always do the health inspector routine. They believed you last time," Ken pointed out. Yeah, Yohji had fun with that one, watching people sweat it out thinking that he was going to shut them down. It had been a restaurant that time.

"Yeah, it'll be tricky though. I'll ask Kritiker to print up the information. Problem is that if Schwartz answers the damned door I'm at a disadvantage. You two are going to have to come with me, just stay in the car unless I call for you, okay? Omi, get your laptop ready, you're going to need it. We need to get ready. Once Manx gives us the forms we're in." Yohji practically lunged for the phone, dialling up Kritiker.

"Balinese speaking, we need health inspector forms right away. We'll be at the usual location," there was no way he would ever say the location out loud just incase somehow someone managed to listen in over the secure lines. There was only one way to find out that they aren't as secure as you thought and he wasn't about to take that chance.

Okay, it would take them twenty minutes to have the forms ready and delivered. He needed to shower and get dressed.

The shower felt empty. He was used to sharing the water with Aya, doing a lot more than just showering. A shower with Aya took nearly an hour, a shower by himself was fifteen minutes. It was over, and it felt so final.

He slammed his already injured fist into the shower wall. He wanted Aya here, safe and in his arms.

It had taken a while, but he'd gotten through that man's walls, finally gotten him to open up and smile a little. And then Schwartz had to go and start screwing it up on him. Trying to turn Aya into…he didn't even know what they were trying to do. Putting him back in his shell didn't seem worth their time. Breaking him apart bit by bit, now that was more their style.

He just hoped that they found Aya soon before Schwartz had time to do a number on him.

Yohji looked at his bloodied knuckles. Instead of having Aya's warm tongue cleaning the wound the blood went to waste.

Normally the worst case scenario was the way he tried to picture it so that he wouldn't be horrified by what he found. He didn't even want to think of the worst case scenario. That he would find Aya dead or completely broken.

He shook some of the water out of his hair before stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off quickly, slapping a towel around his waist and heading down to the mission room.

The other two were ready weapons and all. He was just going through the motions, feeling sick to his stomach as he pulled on the leather pants and cropped shirt. The last time he'd gotten into mission gear Aya had slapped his bared midriff with a small chuckle.

'Yohji, are you going to a club or on a mission?' Aya had teased, _actually teased!_

"Yohji, you know we're going to find him, right?" Ken interrupted his thoughts. Was he that easy to read?

"Yeah, I just hope its before they start on him," Yohji growled as he pulled his jacket on.

"Just don't get angry and screw it up," Ken adjusted his gloves, making sure the claws were still in good working order like he always did before missions.

"That from you? Mister charge in screaming and slashing at anything that moves. Thanks for that nut of wisdom, Ken, I never could've figured that one out for myself!"

"Don't take it out on Ken, he's just concerned. I am too. You're not acting like yourself and we don't want it to compromise the mission. If anything goes wrong its Aya who's going to get hurt."

Like he didn't know that! It wasn't like usual how he hoped to hell he could save the damsel in distress. This was _Aya! _He was no damsel, and that was what was going to get him hurt. In order to keep him tethered they were going to have to do a lot of damage.

Yohji started on his second layer of clothes. Covering up his mission gear with a lab coat and loose dress pants.

It was damned uncomfortable wearing all these layers, but it was necessary. He just hoped Manx got there soon to give him the damned papers!

Thanks to Chan Chan for the compliment, I plan to make this story very long, because there's a lot I want to do with it. I'm having too much fun. So even if I have to write a whole other story to make it make sense, it will be a continuation, but I'll give a warning if that's what I decide to do. J


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aya's head hurt. Why did it hurt? Had he been drinking? He sat up and looked around. He was in a plain room with black walls. The bed he was on was comfortable. Why did that feel so wrong?

"How are you feeling, Aya?" A man with bright orange hair asked. Aya paused. How was he feeling?

"Head hurts. Something's wrong," he stood up and swayed on his feet.

"Now now, don't push yourself, you've been through a lot. You've been unconscious for six days. Who'd have thought that locking away memories could do such a number on a man, eh?"

"Locking away?" Aya didn't like the sound of that. Why would they want to lock anything away?

"You've been through something traumatic. You were our spy and ended up falling in love with the enemy. He was playing you, and when he got the information out of you that he wanted, well, let's just say that there was no foreplay that time."

No way! He hadn't been…had he? He frowned. Maybe he should be glad that those memories were gone. He didn't want to know what _that _felt like!

"Where am I?" Aya let the man take him by the arm and steer him out of the room. Everything about the man was calm, like he was deliberately trying not to spook him.

"You're finally home. I suppose I should re-introduce you to the team. We are dangerous, but you don't need to fear anything from us…well, maybe Farfarello, he seems to think that…well, I think he _likes_ you, which is kind of weird." the man chuckled as he helped Aya walk toward the small dining room where two men and a boy sat, obviously waiting for them before eating.

"Aya, this is Crawford, Nagi, and Farfarello. I'm Shuldig. Take your seat and I'll get you some aspirin." Aya sat down, feeling uncomfortable. The crazy white haired guy was grinning at him.

"Nagi, would you be so kind as to undo Farfarello's jacket. You know he doesn't like to be spoon fed," Crawford was watching him like he was a strange animal. Were these men really his friends? They hadn't been introduced as friends.

"How do I know you?" Aya asked, not caring if the words came out rude. Was that what he was like? Rude? He felt cold, like he almost didn't give a damn about anything other than…what? Something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something….it was too far to reach that memory! He wanted it back!

"Here you go," Shuldig handed him two aspirin.

"You survived quite the head injury." Crawford said, beginning to pick at his food.

"How do I know you?" he repeated, this time feeling pissed off. If they didn't bloody well tell him, he was going to…what?

"We're your team mates. This is Schwartz. Most of us have some sort of psychic ability. You don't and neither does Farfarello. Your abilities lie in how quickly you can kill another man. Most of them don't even have a chance to scream. You're good at infiltrating because no one would believe that someone trying to spy on them would be such an asshole. If you were a spy you would be agreeable, trying to fit in. That's why you're so damned good at what you do," Shuldig explained, pushing Aya's plate closer to him, it was a silent order. _Eat_!

"And Farfarello? What is his specialty?"

"See, that's what I like about you, straight to business. You aren't surprised that you're a killer. You aren't taking time to over think about the situation. You want your facts and you want them right away. Farfarello is useful because he loves pain, so you could shoot him or run him through with that sword of yours and he would enjoy it and keep coming at you."

Aya nodded, satisfied with the answers. It explained a lot. But there were still some holes that he needed filled in. If only he could remember enough to know what to even begin asking.

Aya ate as quickly as possible without looking like a slob. He wasn't hungry. What he wanted was to fight. He wanted to exercise. And for some reason he wanted the smell of flowers.

"I want you to show me the man that wronged me," Aya decided.

"So soon? I think you should rest for a while…"

"I didn't ask you what you thought I should do, I asked you to show me the man that wronged me. You don't strike me as the type of person that wouldn't have some sort of record of the people you were spying on," Aya yanked his arm away when Shuldig tried to lead him by it again. He would walk on his own even if he had to keep getting up off the ground. There was no way he was letting someone lead him around like a child!

"So standoffish even now," Shuldig chuckled. He paused to think, though Aya had no idea what about.

"Why don't I just show you everything that happened, well, except for when he forced himself on you. All you need to know is that it happened, you don't need the memories to haunt your dreams."

Shuldig stared into his eyes. Suddenly Aya was somewhere else. It was like he was part of a bubble that surrounded a different setting.

There he was, working at a flower shop of all places, listening to the other three talk and taking mental notes of anything important that they talked about.

He saw himself staring into the most beautiful pair of jade green eyes he had ever seen. He didn't feel the emotions now, but he could clearly see the love in his own eyes as he clung to the blonde, falling deeper and deeper in love to a man who was…cheating on him in bars every night.

He could see the emptiness in his own eyes when he realized the truth. He'd been ready to leave, sneaking onto the little blonde's computer and sending a message to Schwartz that he had to leave, that he was in trouble.

They had come right away, but hadn't made it before the blonde grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

Suddenly he was back in the present. He swayed on his feet. He had been so stupid. Anyone with eyes in their skull could tell that the blonde man wasn't the type to be serious in a relationship. He was the type to fuck you blind and then grab a new lover once you were tired out.

"thank you,`` Aya said very softly. His heart felt empty, his head chaotic and somehow very cold.

``Kitty,`` the crazy one…Farfarello said, catching his attention. The man actually grinned at him. It was creepy.

"Let me guess, Farfarello, defiling kitties hurts God!" Shuldig chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Aya was definitely uncomfortable now.

"It means that Farfarello has a crush on you, Pretty Kitty," Shuldig was laughing now, looking like he could barely contain himself.

"You are going to have a hell of a time with him now. I don't know what you did, but he doesn't like anyone like that. Maybe its because he likes fighting you so much. And you did put up quite a fight when we came for you. You were traumatized by what that bastard did to you and didn't recognize us, so we unfortunately had to sick Farfarello on you to bring you safely home."

Farfarello was coming closer to him. Aya felt the urge to run, but his pride wouldn't let him. Whatever was to come of the crazy German's infatuation Aya was going to beat the living shit out of him if he tried anything weird.

Thank you Ranma and Ruby Moon 17 for your reviews. J

I tend to write faster when I know someone is reading and waiting for the next chapter because I'm the same way when I'm waiting for the next book to come out, or that sort of thing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How many nuthouses and jails does this freaking City have!" Ken shouted, voicing Yohji's thoughts completely.

One after another, in and out without any sign of Aya. Hell, he'd even used his 'inspection' as a reason to look for red hair. There'd been a few scraps here and there, but not that exact colour. Aya's hair was as unmistakable as his violet eyes.

"We should go and eat," Omi suggested. Yohji's hands tightened on the wheel so hard that it creaked, ready to break.

"I know how you feel, but starving ourselves isn't going to help us fight Schwartz!" Omi reached up and lay a hand on Yohji's shoulder.

"Do you know how I feel? Do you really?" Yohji snapped, glaring at Omi in the mirror. It wasn't fair. He'd just gotten Aya back in his arms and he was already gone.

"Don't take it out on Omi, he's just being practical. We do have to eat. Its been fourty eight hours and if we keep up this way…"

"Then we might find him!" Yohji shouted, speeding through traffic.

"That's true, we might, but we might be too weak to save him if we're not at the top of our game," Ken shouted back.

If they were tag teaming him like this then they must have a better, clearer perspective than he was managing right now. So he gave in and pulled the car up to a drive through window at the closest fast food place.

He ordered quickly, mechanically. He couldn't think about food, and yet he had to force himself to eat it. His mind was still completely focused, and he could tell in the mirror that his team mates were just as focused as he was, but they were going through the motions and holding it together way better than he was able to.

"Yohji, they've uploaded more photos," Omi announced.

"It looks like they've moved somewhere else."

"So the last two days was for nothing?" Yohji punched the seat. He was tired and he was…well, he didn't look his best. He was pretty sure his hair was a wreck from driving so fast for so long with the window open. There was no way they could pull off the 'inspector' business in his own car, so they'd had to borrow one from Kritiker. A van of all things. Yohji felt like an old man behind the steering wheel of this giant clunker.

"Sorry, Yohji. It looks like this place is huge, though, if this picture is anything to go by. Look at how small Aya looks compared to this space."

Yohji leaned over the seat so that Omi could show him the picture. Yeah, that was definitely Aya, fighting with the white haired psychopath. It looked like Aya was losing, too.

"Find a place for us to crash, Yohji, we're going to fall to pieces if we don't sleep. Pull over in the nearest motel, and in the morning we'll call Kritiker to see if they have any leads for us."

Yohji grabbed the laptop out of Omi's hands. He clicked on the picture, zooming in and searching the entire room for so much as a window. Anything!

He exited that picture and clicked on the next one. This one was just a close up of Aya glaring. Yeah, Yohji knew that look. They were doing something to piss him off, but not enough to be murderous. Why wasn't Aya looking like he was about to kill them instead of looking like he was going to beat the shit out of them? Something didn't add up.

"Is it even possible that someone other than Schwartz came after him? I mean he…he doesn't look as angry as he should," Yohji didn't know quite what to make of that.

"It could be that Schwartz has him held captive by someone else while they go around committing their vast number of crimes," Ken suggested, looking to Omi for his opinion.

"Its hard to say, because they would have to have him tied down for that to work. Look at the room, it looks…normal. I can't see the rest of his body, but if the room has a window without any bars on it then he must be tied down at the very least."

"Let Kritiker know everything, and send them the pictures, too."

"I'll email it to them."

Yohji pulled up into the parking lot of the first seedy motel he could find. It was crappy, worth only the pennies spent. First thing Yohji demanded was that they change the sheets before he was going to get into that bed. The manager looked pissed, but complied when Yohji handed him a twenty. For twenty dollars Yohji could bet these sheets were cleaner, but not necessarily clean. It didn't matter. The place had a bed and a shower. It was all he needed.

The three of them piled into the bed under the blankets. It was awkward. They had to keep re-arranging themselves until they were all somewhat comfortable. The only solution to their height differences was for Yohji to sleep in the middle and the other two to curl up against him. Otherwise someone was likely to get knocked off the bed.

The only thing Yohji dreamed of was Aya. His mind didn't waste any time with how they first met, or their missions together. His mind focused on the Aya he had come to know.

He was sneaking up behind Aya while the man was meditating. He wondered how close he could get before Aya…oh, shit, he was moving! Aya used the sheath to his sword to snake under Yohji's feet and trip him before lunging on top of him, straddling him.

"I was busy! Couldn't you see that!" Aya screamed, punching him hard. It hurt, but Yohji laughed as he struggled to catch both Aya's fists. Now the man was really pissed off.

"Yohji, I don't have time for you and your…" Aya paused, and Yohji knew that Aya could read his eyes. A wicked grin passed over Aya's face.

Yohji released Aya's fists and slid his hands up Aya's arms to his shoulders, then down his sides.

Aya was quickly tearing apart their clothes. He was damned glad they weren't in mission gear, or they'd have to do some serious re-thinking about what they were going to wear on missions.

"You ready, Aya?" Yohji received a snort in response. Okay, he should know the answer to that, Aya was always ready even when his body wasn't.

Aya's eyes were locked on his, seeing nothing but him, trusting him.

"Yohji!" Ken screamed in his ear, throwing water on his head.

"What the hell!" Yohji shouted. He hadn't wanted to wake up. He'd wanted to stay there.

"I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now! Get your ass in the shower! We're leaving in twenty minutes. That's how long its going to take for Kritiker to get back to us."

Yohji didn't need to be told twice. He needed a shower, badly.

Author's note: Sorry, I wrote this chapter a little late tonight. I had a million things to do. But I did finish the chapter, so yay! LOL!

Its hard to write from their perspective when they're chasing, too. Because I don't want to repeat the exact same scene over and over.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Shuldig pinched the bridge of his nose. Aya was giving him a headache. How did Weiss put up with him on a daily basis?**

**The man was like ice, glaring at them like he suspected something, but then making no move to escape, either. Was he angry about something? No, Shuldig had been in his mind plenty of times, so why was he being such an ass?**

**Worst part was, the more Aya acted like a jerk the more Farfarello followed behind him, always pushing for a fight.**

**And then there was Nagi with his damned pictures. Was the kid trying to get them caught?**

**Crawford wasn't being of any help either, just smirking at him and refusing to let him know the future. **

**He felt like he was in the dark and that pissed him off more than anything. He was beginning to think he was going to have to kill this pet project of his.**

**Aya didn't know what it was, but he didn't feel like part of the team here even though his memories said otherwise. **

**Something was definitely off. He wasn't going to show it, though. And every time that asshole telepath tried to read his thoughts he made them as completely random as he could. He had no idea why, but it seemed to work.**

**He noticed Fafrarello's presence a split second before the man cut his hand. Aya ignored him, ignoring the small trail of blood that slid down the back of his hand.**

**He'd been trying to keep calm around this one, only fighting when he had no choice. The man was purposely baiting him constantly. Once Shuldig told him that it was like foreplay Aya had stopped fighting immediately. **

**It was a shame, really, because he'd been enjoying practicing with someone, even if that someone had to be pried off him by the others when he took things too far.**

**Another cut to his arm, this one a bit deeper. He wasn't going to be able to ignore him forever if he kept this up. He'd been ignoring a punch or a kick, but being cut was getting old fast.**

**Farfarello glared before stalking off. Aya was more than glad to see him go.**

"**That isn't going to work forever," Nagi snapped a photo of the cut on his arm. **

"**Why doesn't he attack you?" Aya asked, shoving the camera away.**

"**Because he can't get close enough to hurt me. And he doesn't attack Shuldig for the same reason. And Crawford, well, I don't know the details, but they seem to have an agreement of sorts. You, on the other hand, he's liked you since you got here. Handling him isn't easy for you, I can tell. If it were anyone else you would've had them on the floor by now, but you know that would just get him excited." Nagi shrugged, setting the camera down next to his laptop and downloading the photos he'd taken.**

"**Don't you have anything better to do?" Aya snapped, reaching for the camera. He was going to break that damned thing. Aya paused, deciding not to. **

**He moved around behind Nagi while the teen uploaded the photos onto his home page.**

"**What's this?" Nagi went through the pages, showing him countless dead people, and then photos of himself. What the hell were his pictures doing with pictures of dead people?**

"**I'm playing a game. I can't have Shuldig having all the fun. I've decided to leave a trail for Weiss, so that they can follow the clues in the pictures and come after you. They're worried that you found out their secrets, so they're hunting you in particular. They will keep following this trail until the inevitable happens. They will show up on our doorstep and we'll fight them. I'm looking forward to it, really. Then we get to keep you," Nagi winked at him.**

"**The hell do you mean, 'keep me'?" Aya slammed his hand down on the table dangerously close to the camera.**

"**I mean that they want to take you from us, either dead or a prisoner, so if they die we get to keep you. Its not like we're going to hurt you, you're one of us. I know that it was hard, loving that bastard and all, but he's nowhere near you now. Things are turning out rather interesting," Nagi unhooked his camera and slid it into his pocket.**

**Aya still didn't like it, but he wasn't going to get very far at this angle. He wasn't much for word games, and that was all Nagi was playing right now.**

**The doorbell rang.**

"**Aya, you mind getting that? Its probably the delivery guy with our groceries," Nagi brushed him off.**

"**Get it yourself!" Aya snapped. He wasn't their bitch. If they wanted their damned food they could answer the door themselves. He was going to go read. He didn't know where the books were coming from, but someone was putting books in his room every day. He wasn't about to try to find out, either, because he didn't want them to get put off and stop.**

**Shuldig barged in the second Aya sat down.**

"**I'm busy, get out !" Aya growled, whipping a circular paper weight at his head. **

"**Now now, don't get so angry. I'm not here to argue, I'm here to help you pack your things. We've been compromised again and we have to leave." **

"**Why don't we just stay here and fight? Are we afraid of them?" Aya glared when Shuldig started throwing Aya's few belongings into a suitcase. Why did he have so few things? Surely he should at least have more clothes than what one bag could fit.**

"**No, but you're not at the top of your game, and until you are then we are not fighting them. Now get your ass outside, the car is waiting for us," Shuldig reached like he was going to grab him, but then seemed to think the better of it. **

**Aya put a marker in his book and got up. He supposed he didn't have much choice right now, his injuries weren't healed yet. Once they were there was going to be hell to pay, because he was itching to fight someone other than Farfarello.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Yohji hated this game already. It had only been a couple of weeks, but even though Nagi was leaving a trail behind they always seemed to be a couple hours short of catching up.**

**He really didn't have any clue of what Schwartz was doing to Aya other than the wounds and fights that Nagi was posting. The little bastard seemed to be having a blast making a mockery of their attempts of saving Aya.**

**It was a nightmare. Every time he saw someone with short red hair he went running at them, even when his common sense, which was pretty much blasted away by lack of sleep and poor nutrition, told him that it wasn't Aya's shade or red, or it wasn't his build or height.**

**Ken was driving now, having freaked out over Yohji's deteriorating driving skills. Now Yohji was dozing in and out in the backseat while Omi sat next to Ken, tapping incessantly at the keys on his laptop. The Chibi was the one they were relying on the most right now, so the poor kid was getting even worse sleep than he was. But then Omi was used to hardly any sleep, as whenever a mission came up he was in charge of doing most of the research.**

**Lately he was dreaming of Aya before the accident, remembering how bitter and pissy the man had been. He supposed that not much had changed ever since Aya got his memories back. Well, not toward others, really.**

**Aya had opened up to him in a way that he had never expected. Where Aya didn't voice all of his concerns he did voice some of them. **

**Something was still nagging at him, and he supposed that something had a bit to do with those dreams. **

**Was Aya closing himself off again? Probably. Being stuck with Schwartz would've been a real trial for even him. **

**And from the photos that white haired psychopath wasn't giving Aya much time to recover from his wounds. It looked like they fought more than twice a day, and every time Aya looked pissed off and worried at the same time.**

**Yohji could see why. He sure as hell didn't want to fight that freak every day. Hell, the few times they had run into Schwartz he had to be careful especially around that one. **

"**Hey, guys. It looks like Nagi made a video file for us. Its called 'Dear Weiss'. I'm opening it," Omi announced, sounding overtired. **

_**Dear Weiss, I hope you've been having as much fun as I have. Leading you on this chase has been quite amusing. However, once you are dead we will be keeping Abyssinian. While the others might find him frustrating I happen to find him very interesting, and Farfarello, well, let's just say that he has designs on Aya that have nothing to do with fighting. I do hope that this makes you hunt faster. You are running out of time. If you don't find us soon then who knows what might happen to your friend. Farfarello hasn't tried to kiss him yet, but that's only a matter of time, and soon after he will…well, I think you can guess. You might be incompetent, but you're not stupid. **_

_**Happy Hunting.**_

"**Once we find them I'm going to break that little asshole's face!" Ken snapped.**

"**You two can take him, I want Farfarello. Did you hear that shit? Aya so doesn't need that freak horning in on him. Its bad enough that the guy is clearly beating the hell out of him. Aya's strong, but their strength is totally mismatched when Aya's hurt like that!" Yohji wished there was something they could do to find Aya sooner.**

**He'd just finished on the phone with three of his contacts and not a single one of them had any clues that could lead them to Schwartz.**

**Yohji racked his brain and still couldn't come up with a single thing that might lead them to Aya. Every place they found had strands of Aya's hair, or blood that the scientists at Kritiker recognized as Aya's.**

**There were countless pictures of Crawford stitching up Aya's wounds. The only thing was, the last few Aya wasn't being restrained. Did that mean that he was hurt badly enough that he didn't need to be restrained enough?**

"**Oh, there's another video, I guess I should open it, too," Omi shouted back, even though they could hear him just fine over the wind.**

"**What's this one called?" Yohji didn't really want to ask.**

"**Its called 'early morning with an asshole'. I'm hoping that asshole is Aya. We need to see what condition he's in." Omi clicked on the icon.**

_**Weiss, I have no idea how the hell you put up with him, but I'm guessing he hasn't changed that much. He isn't able to leave, so we haven't had to tie him down, as I'm sure you've noticed.**_

**Yohji was leaning over the seat peering at the laptop, watching Nagi approach Aya, who was sipping his tea like he did every morning at dawn.**

"**Hey, Aya, you want some breakfast?" Nagi asked, looking so innocent. Aya spared a moment to glare at him before going back to his tea.**

"**I could make eggs. Or I could wake up Farfarello if you want to fight with him. I'm not waking up Shuldig, though, so you can forget about that." Nagi was grinning now, obviously knowing how much he was pissing Aya off.**

"**Can you shut the fuck up!" Aya snarled, launching out of his chair so fast that it fell over. He grabbed Nagi by the throat while the boy put on the neutral face they were so used to seeing.**

"**Is there a problem, Aya?" Nagi asked calmly.**

"**I'm not playing your games!" Aya snarled, actually lifting the kid up off the floor by the throat.**

"**Now now, you don't want to go and do that," Nagi laughed, using that power of his to make Aya lower him to the ground.**

"**I'm going to break your little camera!" Aya stalked toward the delicate piece of technology only to be halted in his tracks by that same power.**

"**I think someone needs a nap, Aya. Really, I've seen kindergarten children behave kinder when they're stealing each other's toys," Nagi brushed him off, before going to his camera and turning it off.**

"**What the hell did we just watch? That didn't help one bit!" Yohji yelled, wanting to throttle Aya for not giving away some sort of sign as to where they might be.**

"**Its all we have to go by right now. So, we have to find a house that has a huge amount of trees in the backyard. It has to be a large place to have a kitchen that size. Its not much, but it can't be that far, either. I mean they're escaping mere moments before we can catch up, and Nagi has new pictures downloaded, so it has to be in the city somewhere." **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Aya's head was pounding so hard that he could barely think. But there was no way he was going to take anything for the pain. He'd learned quickly that Shuldig stayed out of his head when he was in pain. Reading his mind when his head was pounding only spurred Shuldig to get a headache too.

That was it. He was leaving. It might not be for long, but he needed some air.

"Kitty?" Farfarello's voice startled him. How had the man crept up on him?

"What?" Aya asked, pulling on his coat. It was the same coat that he'd worn while infiltrating Weiss, that much he knew. Regardless, he liked it.

"Where are you going?" The man looked tense, like he was ready to spring at Aya. Strange.

"To the store, you're welcome to join me," Aya really didn't want to invite him along, but he didn't have much choice. If he didn't invite him then he was going to have to fight him to leave, and he'd already learned that he couldn't beat him yet.

Farfarello nodded, looking nervous as he followed Aya out the door.

"What are you buying, Kitty?" Farfarello cut himself on the face while they walked. Aya'd learned not to try to stop him. The first time he'd seen the man do that he'd punched him in the face for being stupid. That had only started up another fight.

"I haven't decided yet. I want something fresh," Aya didn't really know where to go for anything, really. He had barely seen the outside of the house when they'd been driving there.

"Here," Farfarello grabbed his wrist and started to drag him in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Aya didn't like being dragged around like he was a child, but once again, the threat of fighting him again drained Aya's mind. He was in too much pain to fight.

He was shocked when the man actually dragged him to a restaurant. What the hell…was the man actually listening to what he'd said for once? This was too weird.

"Eat then fight?" Farfarello asked, dragging Aya past the hostess to an empty booth.

"Sir, you should've waited for me to…" the hostess started.

"Taking too long," Farfarello brushed her off, grabbing the menus out of her hands. He shoved one at Aya, who frowned as he accepted it.

"I want meat!" Farfarello decided, turning the page. Aya had noticed that meat was about the only thing the man ever wanted, making Aya smirk inwardly about the man acting like a wild animal.

Aya flipped through the menu, he had no interest in the steak, or the seafood, or the salads. He found what he wanted on the third page. Jasmine rice with chicken. It had been so long since he was allowed out of the house, so it didn't matter that it was morning, he wanted to order something good.

When the waitress came around Aya pointed to what he wanted off the menu and smirked as Farfarello growled that he wanted the steak. The man didn't want anyone interrupting them, even if it was the person who they were giving their orders.

Why was he…oh shit! This was a fucking date! Aya pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

"Your head hurt?" Farfarello asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched Aya.

"A bit," Aya admitted.

"A bit means a lot." Aya stared at him. The man could read him easily. But then they were on the same team, so that shouldn't seem so weird, should it?

"How long have I been on Schwartz?" Aya asked. It couldn't have been that long if they were still learning each other.

No answer, just staring so intense that Aya wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I still scare you," Farfarello snickered.

"Well, hurting Kitties hurts God, right?" Aya teased, giving him a light kick in the shin.

"Yes!" Aya caught his shoulders before he could spring up from his chair.

"We'll fight later. Right now I want to eat, got it?" Farfarello nodded, looking excited. Aya supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Farfarello got off on pain and Aya had just kicked him. He might as well have kissed him, it would have the same effect.

Farfarello kicked him back with a grin. Aya wasn't going to give in and start a war under the table.

"Behave," Aya had to grin, what a freak. Aya had to admit to himself that he was glad the man was occupying his time. He was getting stir crazy, and unfortunately, he was feeling alone. Someone was missing in his life, and he could guess it was the Weiss member that he had fallen for. Even though that emotion was blocked, he'd found himself dwelling on it. Wondering how it must've felt like to look into another's eyes and feel love.

Aya nearly jumped out of his skin when Farfarello launched over the table and kissed him. He nearly fell backwards, but managed to right himself by clutching the nailed down table before they would've fallen in a tangle of limbs.

Aya wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to get over wondering about love. He wanted to forget jade green eyes, didn't he? Aya knew he would berate himself for it later, but he kissed back.

He didn't care what came of it. Any sort of human contact right now felt nice. He would never admit how distant he felt to the rest of Schwartz. There was no way to form any sort of bond with any of them, except for this one.

Now that wasn't to say he was in love with the psychopath or anything, but the guy did keep things interesting, so Aya didn't really mind indulging him this once. Now if Farfarello thought they were going to do anything other than kiss in public he had another thing coming to him.

Farfarello pulled away when his cell phone rang. Aya was surprised that the man had one.

"He's with me! We're eating!" Farfarello snarled, hanging up without even giving the party on the other end a chance to so much as talk.

Aya was relieved when the waitress brought their dishes to the table. He could feel the blush in his cheeks as he looked around, noting that there were a few people staring at them.

"You shut up!" Aya growled when Farfarello grinned wickedly at him.

Author's notes: What a crazy chapter. LOL!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Yohji looked through the crowds of people. Kritiker had informed them that someone fitting Aya's description had been seen in the downtown area at a restaurant.

Omi and Ken were still scoping the streets, it was Yohji's job to check out the restaurant.

He held out a photo to one of the waitresses.

"Have you seen this man?" Yohji asked, winking at her. The woman blushed, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, he was here about ten minutes ago. We kicked him and his boyfriend out. They were getting a little…um…frisky, and the other customers started to complain. We practically had to pry them apart and they only left once we threatened to call the police. If it weren't for his boyfriend taking the cake I would say your friend is the rudest person I have ever met in my life."

"So, what happened exactly. Did he look like he was in trouble?" Yohji wasn't about to run out onto the streets, Omi and Ken were already out there and they would've called him if they turned up anything.

"Well, his friend barged in before we were ready to seat them. Then he snapped at me that I was taking too long. Your friend wouldn't even say a word to me, just glared and pointed at what he wanted on the menu while his boyfriend started shouting about wanting meat." She paused, thinking.

"So, what prompted the kissing? Did my friend seem to be fighting him off?" Yohji was pretty sure he knew the answer. Of course Aya fought. Yohji was positive that it was Farfarello who had taken Aya out, so there was no way Aya would've kissed that freak willingly.

"No, he seemed pretty enthusiastic about it, but when they stopped kissing they both had blood on their lips. So maybe there was more fighting than I realized. I don't really know. Your friend was the only one willing to pay the bill. He stole the other man's wallet and paid for the food. They said something about a place. Um, your friend said that it was like a mausoleum to him, whatever that means. He said he was sick of looking at the roses in the front yard without being allowed to leave. Does that help any? I don't care who you're with, if he's your friend then he's an asshole, and if you're trying to kill him or something then he deserves it!" She had gone from shy to pissed off real quick.

Yohji hadn't expected to get nearly that amount of information, much less a blow by blow description of what had happened.

"Just out of curiosity, the man Aya was kissing, did he have white hair and scars?"

"Yeah. Oh my God! You're a jealous boyfriend, aren't you! I knew that asshole could do better than the freak he was dating, and here you are! Why the hell would someone leave you for that guy?"

"I would love to know the answer to that, too," Yohji handed her a flower.

"Why does your friend have a girl's name?" The woman asked, never missing a detail. No wonder she remembered so much.

"Well, what can I say? His parents wanted a girl," Yohji shrugged with a wide grin. Aya would kill him if he heard him telling people that.

Yohji leaned in and kissed her cheek, loving the way she went from angry to blushing. He missed the days when his life was simple, where he wasn't always chasing after Aya and wondering when he would finally find him.

He felt guilty for that. I mean he loved Aya more than anything. It was just that he was getting worn out. The only thing keeping him going right now was remembering holding Aya in his arms. He would give anything just to hold onto him.

The phone in his pocket rang. Yohji snapped it open and shoved it against his ear.

"I've found him. I just saw him and Farfarello running into a white house with tonnes of flowers outside. Its kind of creepy really, to think that their hideout is an expensive house." Ken sounded as surprised as Yohji felt.

"Stay on track, Ken, where the hell is this place?"

"Um, take three blocks down from the restaurant heading toward the bus station, then turn left on Kelsey street and go to number forty eight. Omi and I will be waiting for you. We're hiding out back in the trees." Ken clicked him off.

Yohji did just as he said, racing as quickly and quietly as he could, dipping down into the forest behind the houses. He couldn't see the numbers from the back, but he knew he would see Omi and Ken. The two would be hiding in plain…there they were, motioning him closer.

"Aya wasn't fighting when Farfarello took him home. I don't know what the hell is going on!" Ken whispered, looking pissed off.

"He probably knows that the man would kick the shit out of him if he tried to run. I mean you've seen the wounds on him. He shouldn't even be walking around. And guaranteed he isn't taking any aspirin for those migraines he's been having. He should be a wreck.

Yohji didn't like this one bit. He'd been prepared to deal with Aya nearly unconscious from Shuldig's tampering and his migraines. I mean Aya would downright refuse to take painkillers if someone offered them. Being in pain was a weakness that his pride wouldn't allow him to admit to. Yohji had two aspirins in his pocket for Aya.

But right now he had no idea what the hell he was walking in on. I mean Aya and Farfarello, that was creepy. There was nothing even remotely sexy about that. Aya should be at home, bitching and waiting for the next mission, not making out with the enemy.

That just wasn't Aya. I mean Yohji had a hard time getting Aya to loosen up and dance with him for Gods sake!

"Wake up, Yohji!" Ken's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Yohji could see Aya through the window. The man looked pissed off.

Yohji quickly saw why Aya looked so angry. Shuldig was there and pointing in his face, obviously berating him.

Aya ducked suddenly, barely avoiding Farfarello's kick that would've knocked him in the head. How the hell had Aya seen that coming?

Farfarello shoved Shuldig and then grabbed Aya by the hair and kissed him. Yohji couldn't help but stare. What the hell was that? Try to kick him in the head and then kiss him?

Yohji wanted to break through that window and grab Aya and kill Farfarello, who was trying to claim what was his!

Shuldig was looking pissed off, but turned and left. Yohji was left watching Farfarello start to pull at Aya's clothes.

"Yohji, why isn't he kicking the shit out of that guy? Even injured Aya would be trying to protect himself. That shit isn't normal," Ken pointed out the obvious.

The time to act was now! Either that or watch the two of them fuck through the window. He could tell it was leading up to that, and Aya was just as enthusiastic, which made Yohji's blood boil.

How could Aya do this to him? After all their fights over cheating and everything else, how could Aya just run off and start sleeping with Farfarello of all people?

"Omi and I will take the door, you take the window," Ken whispered, readying his claws. Omi squeezed Yohji's shoulder before running off behind Ken.

Author's notes: I know, Aya and Farfarello are a really weird couple, that's why I chose them. =)

Thanks Ramna for the review. I agree, Yohji had better make his entrance.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**This was going way too fast. Aya could barely breathe as Farfarello backed him against the window. The man was holding his head in place by the hair. **

**Aya slammed his thumbs into Farfarello's neck when the man started to tear his shirt open.**

"**Enough!" Aya snarled, kneeing him hard in the stomach. Farfarello grinned, grabbing Aya by the throat and slamming him against the wall so hard that he saw white for a moment.**

**Despite his world spinning, Aya managed to duck out of the way of Farfarello's punch, but still got caught by the throat and slammed again.**

**Aya couldn't get a leg up to kick, he struggled as he slid one of his legs behind Farfarello's and shoved hard with his hands.**

**He coughed hard as the man fell to the ground. He'd thought the psycho was going to crush his windpipe he'd grabbed him so hard.**

"**Looks like the kitten doesn't want to play with you anymore. What shall we do about that?" Shuldig chuckled from the doorway.**

"**Kill the kitty!" Farfarello hissed.**

"**No, we're keeping him. But I do think you should teach him some obedience. Kitty needs to get his ass kicked." Aya wanted to punch that asshole. He had wounds all over that were stitched up. He knew that fighting would rip all the stitches, but he didn't really have much choice. He wasn't about to sit quietly and let Farfarello have his way with him. Kissing was one thing. It had felt so wrong, but he'd so badly wanted to forget his pain. However, he put a stop to it as soon as his heart had protested. **

**He wished he knew where his sword was. He hadn't seen it since he'd been brought here. His eyes narrowed. **_**Brought here? What the hell was going on?**_

**His head was splitting with pain and his vision was blurring. He almost missed seeing Farfarello coming at him with his blades. One of them stuck him in the stomach, but he was able to avoid the one aimed for his eye.**

"**Now look what you've done to yourself, Aya. Here he was ready to fuck your brains out and you denied him. Now he's not just violent he's also sexually frustrated. I won't let him kill you, but I don't mind if he blinds you or tears you wide open. As long as we can sow you shut I couldn't give less of a damn," Shuldig was laughing at him as Farfarello twisted the blade in his stomach. **

**Aya punched him in the face over and over, forcing him to back up from the force of the blows. He kicked him in the face, making Farfarello back-pedal.**

"**Looks like this is going to be fun for you, he still has some fight in him. Just make sure you don't kill him. Other than that you can do whatever the hell you want with him. He did lead you on and then shove you away. He deserves what he gets." Aya knew for a fact that Shuldig didn't give a damn about any of that, the man was just pissy because Aya wouldn't let him in his head.**

**An explosion rattled the house. Aya took the opportunity to duck our of the way and rush out into the hallway. Now normally running wasn't his style, but with a wound like that in his stomach and knowing exactly what would happen to him if he stayed, Aya made a break for it.**

**A hand grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. Shit! He couldn't take much more of this. His head was still foggy from the last few hits. If he wasn't careful the plate in his head from the gunshot wound was going to come loose. **

**He was slammed against the wall again. This time his legs gave out. He could barely see anything. But he could feel the hands on him. This was so wrong. **

"**Aya!" a voice screamed, and then Farfarello was suddenly gone. He could hear fighting, but he couldn't see a damned thing. He tried to focus, but only blurs came to him. **

"**Farfarello, we're leaving. Forget the kitty, he's not any fun," Shuldig yelled.**

"**He's mine!" Aya shuddered at that comment. There was no way in hell he was going to let…**

"**Move it!" Shuldig was using his persuasive voice, Aya could tell. He didn't envy him having to get into that psychopath's head. It was a place Aya sure as hell didn't want to be.**

"**Aya, are you alright?" That voice calmed the chaos that was going through his head. Damn his head hurt. He was being lifted.**

"**I can walk!" He snapped. He wasn't helpless. He might not be able to see properly, but he could make his legs move.**

"**I know you can walk, but its faster if I carry you, so quit your complaining." Who belonged to that voice? Whomever it was, Aya settled down in his arms, breathing evenly. He let the darkness take him. He was safe. He didn't know where he was going or whom he was going with, but he knew he was safe.**

"**You've been through hell, I'll bet." the calming voice woke him. His vision started to come back. All he could see were the most beautiful pair of jade green eyes he had ever seen.**

"**Do you know who you are?" the man asked, taking Aya's hand in his own and squeezing gently.**

"**Don't ask stupid questions," Aya growled, but didn't pull his hand away.**

"**Who am I?" the man asked, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.**

"**Um, Balinese," Aya answered. He remembered from the memories that Shuldig had shown him.**

"**No, what's my real name?" he was kissed again. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was real. Had this man forced himself on him like Farfarello had tried to?**

**He didn't know. There were too many blank spots, and he was sure that Shuldig had filled some blanks with whatever the hell he felt like. He had no idea what was real except this man's lips kissing him chastely over and over. **

"**Balinese," Aya repeated. Was the man stupid? What, did he not know his own name so he had to ask Aya what it was? He didn't smell any alcohol on him, so he wasn't drunk.**

"**My name is Yohji, I want you to say it out loud," another kiss, this time to his cheek.**

"**Fuck you!" Aya snarled, clipping him in the jaw with his right fist. It didn't matter what felt right, or what seemed wrong. His head had been tampered with and there was no way to tell is this man was as well-meaning as he appeared.**

"**Aya, I love you. That's all you need to know about me. I love you."**

"**I kill things. You can't love someone who kills things," Aya finally was able to look around. He was seated on a large couch. How had he gotten there? He had been in this man's arms, and then suddenly he was on this couch.**

**He knew he must've finally passed out. He'd been vulnerable for Gods knew how long and this man hadn't hurt him. He didn't want to trust that.**

**Author's notes: Poor Aya took another beating. I'm such a bitch. But at least Yohji saved him. =)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Yohji smiled, stroking his fingers through Aya's hair. Aya had been through hell. He didn't need to see all the patchwork stitches to know that.

The man was out cold even before the doctors sedated him. The kritiker doctors had looked shocked at all the crappy stitches and welts all over his body. He was completely covered.

That meant that Yohji couldn't even hold him without worrying about hurting him. Of course Aya would never admit he was in pain, so Yohji would have to play it by ear. But there would be no heartfelt lovemaking any time soon.

The doctors pulled out all the stitches before adding their own, making sure that all of the wounds were properly taken care of.

Farfarello hadn't hurt Aya's face, probably on purpose, though he had kicked him in the head many times.

"Its surprising that he's survived through this. I think if it weren't for his pain tolerance he would've been dead a long time ago. He's good at hiding wounds, which means he's also good at trying not to put any strain on them. But with his state of mind off balance, I don't know what mental condition he will be in."

"Shit," he'd known that Schwartz had screwed with Aya's head, probably making it the same patchwork they had made of his body.

"Did you find any drugs?" Yohji had to ask the question.

"There were no drugs in his system at all. Any damage that was done to his mind was the influence of Schwartz."

"No painkillers at all? Not even something like aspirin?" Yohji knew the answer to that. Aya hadn't given his head a break while he'd been with Schwartz, which is probably what had left him vulnerable in the first place.

"Nothing at all. Now he does have a slight fever, we think its because of the infection in some of his wounds. He was careful not to strain the wounds, but that doesn't mean that they were properly treated. He should remain in bed for a few weeks at the very least."

"Yeah, I'll take care of him. I seem to be pretty good at it."

The doctor nodded before she started to slide Aya to the edge of the bed where a wheelchair was waiting.

"Wow, this seems familiar." Yohji snorted as he helped her situate Aya in the chair. The man would be pissed when he saw he was back in the chair. He hadn't been too pleased about it the first time.

"I'm taking you home," Yohji whispered in his ear even though Aya was completely out.

"Yohji." Yohji almost missed it, it came out almost like a soft breath. He grinned. Aya knew it was him. Aya felt safe with him.

Yohji didn't care what Kritiker thought, he leaned in and kissed Aya's forehead, hoping it kept his dreams peaceful instead of whatever fight it had been in for the past few weeks.

"How is he?" Omi asked, scaring the shit out of him.

"He's got some infected wounds that gave him a high fever. Whomever gave him those stitches must've stitched with their feet for Gods sake! You should've seen how bad it was. And he's covered in bruises, everywhere but his face. Is Ken in the car?" Ken hadn't wanted to see what they had done to Aya, and he couldn't blame him. Even Omi had hidden behind the curtain until Yohji had told Aya he was taking him home.

"Yeah, he's getting it heated up," Omi wasn't looking at him, like he'd expected Yohji to judge them for being too squeamish.

"Don't worry, Chibi. Aya wouldn't want you guys to see him like that anyway. Hell, I'll bet I'll get hit if I even mention how bad he'd looked." It was true, too. Aya could be such a proud bastard sometimes…okay, most of the time.

Yohji didn't look forward to when Aya first woke. He had no idea what the man was going to be like. When he was in a haze he hadn't recognized Yohji as anything other than Balinese. But then again, he'd whispered Yohji's name when he was out cold.

Aya's breathing suddenly quickened. His brow furrowed.

"Stop it," Aya whispered. Yohji watched the man's hands get a white knuckled grip on the arms of the wheelchair, though he showed no signs of actually waking.

"Aya, you're safe," Yohji whispered in his ear as he and Omi started lifting the chair into the van that Kritiker had loaned them. Of course those bastards weren't kind enough to give them one that had a ramp, so Ken was on the inside helping pull the chair in.

Yohji sat in the back, keeping Aya's chair steady while Ken drove like a bat out of hell.

"Ken, slow down! Yohji and Aya don't exactly have seatbelts back there!" Omi squeaked.

"Shit, sorry!" Ken called back at them. Yohji knew why Ken had started driving like a maniac. Speed was about the only thing that took the guy's mind off things.

Yohji kept his arms around Aya. Not just to hold him in place, but because he had to hold him, he had to try to chase away whatever nightmares he was having.

"Stop!" Aya's voice was a bit louder this time. He was dangerously close to waking as the van pulled up in front of the flower shop.

"He's gone. You're home. He isn't here," Yohji promised. The three of them got the wheelchair out and Yohji took on the task of wheeling Aya while Ken and Omi helped with the stairs and doors.

"Balinese, stop it!" Aya hissed.

Yohji raised an eyebrow at that. What exactly was Aya dreaming about? What had he done that could possibly have given Aya of all people nightmares?

Author's notes: Never a quiet moment, eh?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Aya sat up slowly. He felt loopy but his head didn't hurt. That was weird. It had been a while since he hadn't hurt, and he had a feeling that he should hurt even more than usual.

His entire body felt like jello. He'd take the pain any day. He didn't like how his body wasn't obeying him properly.

He looked around. Where the hell was he? Had they moved again while he was sleeping? He sure as hell didn't want to be helpless like this when Farfarello found him. That freak would kill him.

He could smell food. Someone was cooking something godawful. That wasn't normal. Crawford usually cooked and the man was damned good at it even if Shuldig did harass him the entire time and try to throw in his own ingredients when the man wasn't looking.

This room was familiar. His mind was working way slower than it should. He'd been drugged. Shit! He was back with Weiss!

Aya slid off the couch and crouched on the floor. He was only going to be able to take them on one by one, and it wasn't going to help if they knew he was awake.

"Where's Yohji?" Omi asked, stretching. Aya listened, peering around the bottom of the couch to where the two were standing in the kitchen.

"He's taking a smoke break. I've got to hand it to him, he went quite a while without a cigarette while we were looking for Aya. Its too bad that he doesn't quit altogether."

"You're not going to feed that to Aya, are you?" Omi asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, why? Should I add some pepper?" They were trying to feed that crap to him? No wonder he felt loopy. He'd eaten some of that crap, hadn't he? But he didn't remember it.

Aya looked down at his shaking hands. How the much of that had he eaten? I mean he did possess a sense of smell, so he should've known it wasn't edible. Or had they forced him to eat it? That could be. If the bigger one held him down it was possible…no, it really wasn't.

So they had drugged him and now thought they would poison him with that. Okay, that made more sense. He mentally smacked himself for taking so long to figure that out. He was surprised he was able to crawl around the couch if he was so sedated his brain wasn't working right.

He quietly slid his body from behind the couch and raced to the wall without a sound. He was actually surprised he hadn't fallen or something. I mean he really couldn't feel his limbs all that much.

_Okay_. Aya took a deep breath and then launched around the corner and punched the closest one as hard as he could in the face, praying it was the soccer player. He could take the smaller one out easier after he took…Ken? That was his name, right?

Aya was grabbed from behind before he could do any more damage. He'd hit the wrong boy anyway. I mean hurting any of them would've been great, but he'd hoped for one of the stronger ones.

"Aya, behave yourself!" He wasn't surprised it was…Balinese…Yohji? Who had him.

"Ken, a little help!" Yohji was yelling.

Aya knew Ken was coming for his legs, he waited until the boy came close enough and kicked him hard under the chin. Two down! Now if that asshole will just put me the hell down!

"Damn it, Aya!" Ken shouted, grabbing his legs before he even saw the guy get up off the floor.

Aya didn't need to tell them to put him down, they obviously knew that it was what he wanted. He settled for silence as he struggled.

"I told you two that we were going to need the cuff, and you two said no, that Aya would be just fine once he'd had some rest. Well, serves you two right. Now Omi, get over here and help!" Yohji was shouting right in Aya's ear.

"Ken, were you cooking for him already? You do know he's sick, right?" Yohji snorted as he forced Aya down onto his stomach on the floor.

Aya's eyes widened. He wasn't going to do it again, was he? And right in front of the other two? He struggled even harder. He had to get free!

His back was ripped with pain as Yohji straddled his lower back and leaned his elbows on his shoulder blades to keep him firmly pinned.

"Omi, don't sit and stare, get that thing on him!" Yohji shouted.

"Its not right!" Omi cried. He was really going to!

"Oh, well then, I'll just let him up and he can kick the shit out you again. Now be a good boy and put it on him."

Aya could only see Omi's knees, but he felt something cold and thick slide around his neck. He didn't have to see it to know what it was. They were putting shackles on him.

"couldn't we have just bought him ones for his wrists instead of his neck?" Ken asked, finally letting go of Aya's legs.

"Nope. With ones for his wrists he could struggle with them until he bled and still be ready for more. With the neck its harder. Struggle and you choke and leave yourself even more vulnerable. Trust me, it's the only thing that is going to help until he sorts through whatever crap Schwartz put in his head." Yohji was finally getting up off his back. He would've sighed with relief but he wasn't about to let them know how much the fighting had taken its toll.

"That must've been really hard for you, Aya. I'm sorry we had to hurt you, but this is for your own good. Once you remember everything clearly we'll unchain you." Yohji did something that Aya would've punched him for if he hadn't been so shocked, Yohji kissed him on the forehead and gently wiped the hair out of his eyes.

"Good thing you're the one expected to have a saint's patience," Ken snorted.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Yohji shook his head as he cradled Aya's head in his lap. The man was out cold again.

That had been a close call. He could tell that Aya had every intention of killing them all. The way he'd attacked Omi was insane for a guy who was drugged out of his bloody mind.

Omi was nursing a broken nose while reporting to Persia what had transpired. The doctors were already coming in the door to set Omi's broken nose and re-stitch any wounds on Aya that had opened again.

"I do have to give him credit. Even while drugged he was still in mission mode," Manx said, giving Yohji an apologetic look. None of them had expected his sudden attack.

Yohji had warned them, but Omi and Ken had said it was inhumane to put Aya on a leash that was bolted down to the floor. But even Yohji hadn't expected him to attack so soon or he wouldn't have taken a smoke break until he was sure Aya was out for the count.

He gently combed his fingers through Aya's hair while humming. It was the only thing keeping Aya from waking and attacking again.

"What other precautions should we take with him? I mean getting that bastard to eat without attacking us with forks and knives is going to be hell. Or using a cup to smash and kill us. He's a freaking lunatic!" Ken obviously was as scared as Omi.

"Ken, why don't you go to the store and buy plastic everything so that he really can't hurt us. That's about the only thing we can do. And stay out of reach as much as possible. He will kill us if he thinks it will let him escape. I have no idea where the hell he would even run to." Yohji wanted another cigarette. Anything to calm his nerves. He had no idea how to deal with Aya right now.

Dealing with Aya's normal mood swings was a pain in the ass. But now that the psychotic man saw them as the enemy, and apparently he was a rapist, it was going to be hard to convince him of anything.

"How's the nose, Omi?" Yohji felt bad for the kid. Omi was good at fighting from a distance. The kid had a harder time fighting up close. He was too tiny to be able to fend off a pissed off Aya.

"Hurts," Omi admitted, sounding like he was holding back tears.

"Aya, I love you," Yohji whispered against his ear before depositing a light kiss against the scar on Aya's temple from where he'd been shot.

Aya mumbled something, but didn't wake. It sounded like German, but Yohji couldn't be sure.

"Yohji, be careful, you're going to wake him up!" Ken hissed quietly. He could see why Ken was so worried, but he couldn't make himself care.

"What did he just say to me?" Yohji had to know. Had Aya returned the sentiment, or had he been a jerk again.

"Um, he said 'I'll kill you before I let it happen again'." Ken obviously felt bad about having dashed Yohji's hope.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Ken assured. The boy was probably going to the dollar store down the street for the plastic utensils.

Yohji nearly jumped out of his skin when Aya turned onto his side, still snuggled into Yohji's lap. Yohji prayed the man didn't move around too much, he was starting to get hard from the closeness.

"You're alright," Yohji soothed, still petting his fingers through Aya's hair.

"Perhaps you should get more bonds, tie him down to the bed or any other hard surface that will make it hard to struggle," Manx suggested.

"No, it'll be hard to get his trust back as it is. Schwartz seems to have made him think I raped him. If we tie him down any more than this he'll feel like a cornered animal," Yohji explained.

He tensed as Aya's eyes slid open a crack. Shit. He couldn't get away without dropping Aya and hurting him.

"Aya, are you alright?" he dared to ask.

No answer, just a glare. Yohji tried to ignore the glare, continuing to run his fingers through Aya's hair.

"Do you remember what happened to you? What Farfarello tried to do to you? Schwartz turned on you the second you were weak. They were going to let Farfarello…" Yohji trailed off. He didn't even know where to go from there. Aya was still glaring at him, but looked too worn out to do anything other than that.

"I remember well enough what you did," Aya hissed between clenched teeth.

"Do you really? Do you remember images, or just what they told you? Did you feel my hands forcefully on your body, or do you remember me kissing you? I love you, Aya. In your heart you know you love me."

One of Aya's weak hands reached up and tried to grab Yohji by the throat. It was a pathetic attempt. Yohji couldn't even feel the squeeze, just the threat behind it.

"You took advantage of my love once you found out I was a spy, you prick!" Well, that was an outburst Yohji hadn't expected. He'd expected that deadly silence that meant Aya was getting himself together for a stronger attack.

"Do you really remember being a spy?" Aya looked confused and pissed off. Yohji knew that he was frustrated, wanting to retaliate and knowing that he was too weak to do it.

Yohji took his chances and leaned down, kissing Aya softly on the lips. Aya didn't even try to push him away. That was all the consent Yohji needed to deepen the kiss.

He'd missed the taste of Aya's lips for so long. He tasted every inch of that sinful mouth, feeling Aya's weak attempt to return the kiss. He was in heaven. The only thing that could make this moment complete was if he could press Aya gently beneath him and make love to him.

Yohji sucked the air out of Aya's lungs, his kiss full of passion. When he drew back Aya was panting for his breath. He deposited another kiss, this one chaste, onto Aya's lips.

He slowly moved away, wanting to see that passion in Aya's eyes. His heart sank when he saw Aya's eyes brimming with tears.

"Aya, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. I would never do that to you," Yohji assured. His chest hurt, like a part of him had been torn away, leaving an ache that felt like it would never be relieved of. Aya was so far away even though he lay still in his lap.

"I won't lie, I want to make love to you. I almost feel like I need to. But I'm not some asshole who's going to attack you and force you. I'm not Farfarello. I'm not going to beat you senseless and take what you don't want to give," Yohji didn't care that all the members of Kritiker went still. Omi already knew that they were in love. He was more than happy for them. The doctors and Manx were all staring at them.

"Its never affected their missions," Omi defended, seeming to make them all wake up and stop staring.

"We've sent the Crushers in after Schwartz. Hopefully they can smoke them out," Manx said, trying not to grin. Yohji had always known she was a closet Yaoi fan.

"Unchain me now!" Aya hissed. Okay, so much for making any leeway.

"and why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to!" Aya growled, trying to choke him again. This time his grip was a bit stronger, but still not enough to hurt.

One of the doctors came toward them with a needle. Aya's eyes were frantic.

"Please no!" Aya begged. Yohji could see the raw terror in his eyes.

"I don't expect you to believe me. But I won't let them give you the needle if you swear on oath not to attack us." He thought he was being reasonable. Aya nodded.

"Say it out loud," he knew better than to play that game.

"I promise," Aya agreed, his eyelids looking heavy.

Yohji exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I believe him. No more needles. But leave the kit behind in case he's lying," Yohji knew better. Aya wouldn't break a promise, his honour wouldn't allow it.

Author's notes: I'm so mean, I know. But I don't really know where I'm going with this. I'm having fun being pretty random though. I'm glad people are still reading it.

Thanks Ranma. I really appreciate it. =)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_Weiss must be a bunch of idiots_. Aya looked from one to the next. _They would trust a spy on his word alone?_

He shook his head, wishing that he could break that damned oath and strangle them with his chain.

"Aya, here's dinner. Don't worry, Ken didn't make it," Omi whispered, setting a plastic plate of food in his lap. Aya wrinkled his nose at the presentation. Meat and noodles that looked like they'd been thrown haphazardly together without a care.

He didn't want to know which one of them made this. He had a feeling that he already knew. The plastic utensils handed to him were no surprise. If they were metal he wouldn't tried to use it to work the links of the chain.

The boy was still standing there. What did he want, Aya to give him a medal? He glared up at him, making the boy back off, before he grudgingly started to eat. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. He wasn't about to complain though. I mean Ken hadn't made it, so it had to be edible.

"How are you feeling, Aya?" Ken asked, setting down a cup of water. Aya ignored him. He wasn't about to tell them how he really felt, that his entire body was on fire from the wounds. And he wasn't about to make them feel better by saying he was fine.

"Did you sleep well?" Omi asked, sitting down on one of the chairs he'd brought over so that they could all eat together.

Aya ignored him and continued to eat. He refused to even look up as Yohji seated himself across from him. He wasn't going to give the playboy that satisfaction.

"Do you like it, Aya? I know you're not huge on meat, so I tried to keep the pieces smaller and give you more of the noodles. I hope it tastes alright. I haven't cooked in a long time." Was that the best thing he could come up with to spark a conversation? That was pretty pathetic. Aya shook his head, wishing he could attack even one of them. He was getting stir crazy.

There were only two things he'd liked about living with Schwartz, the food and the fighting. He hadn't had much time to get bored. Hell, when he wasn't fighting with Farfarello he had books at the ready.

"Once you're done eating you're going to have a shower. I'm not about to let you get greasy," Yohji's voice broke through his thoughts. Aya looked from the chain around his neck to Yohji's warm eyes. How the hell were they going to make sure he wouldn't escape if they unchained him?

"I thought that would get your attention. And not just because you want that shackle off. But because I know how much you like hot water. I'm going in with you," Aya blushed bright red. Yohji was showering with him?

"No!" Aya said firmly, seething on the inside. Was this Yohji's way of getting him naked and alone?

"Even if I didn't have to make sure you don't try to escape you're still going to need someone to help you, because if you move around too much you're going to rip stitches again. I'm not letting you do much of anything until you're healed enough that the stitches won't be a problem. You're already infected in six cuts, did you know that?"

Aya had known. He'd known for half a week that they were infected. He'd been hoping to be able to stop at a drug store that morning that he and Farfarello had gone out to eat. But then the plans changed again. He supposed he could've told Shuldig or Crawford, but he didn't want them to know that he was weakened at all or they would've taken advantage of him.

He wrinkled is nose at the memory of that 'date'. He should've just left the second he knew that Farfarello had wanted a date. He sure as hell shouldn't have tried to use Farfarello to wash away the pain Yohji had caused. That had made him feel used, filthy.

He paused, the pain in his head was going away. Something was off. Aya looked down at the food, then up at Yohji, who was grinning at him.

Aya lunged to his feet, ready to attack the blonde.

"How DARE you!" Aya screamed.

"Because if I hadn't mixed it in with your food you wouldn't have taken it!" Yohji shouted back, the chair he was on toppled over as he stood up too fast.

"Remember your promise," Ken said, grabbing Omi's arm and forcing the boy to move back enough that they were both out of Aya's reach.

Aya didn't sit down, but he didn't move in to strike, either. Yohji had slipped painkillers into his food. He couldn't forgive that even if it did relieve his pain.

"I don't want you to hurt, Aya. You're in rough shape. Any pain I can alleviate I will. I won't get the doctors to stick you with needles that make you loopy, but I will make sure that you at least give your head a break. You don't need it as often as you used to, but you still do need it."

Aya sat back down. He didn't know what to say to that.

"If it will make things easier I'll hand you the pills from now on, but I won't let you just not take them altogether. I'll make sure you swallow each one." Yohji's voice was warning him. He didn't know what he wanted. But if it was slipped into his food he wouldn't know how much they were giving him, and if he took it by hand then he'd have to be giving up the fact that he really did need it.

"I'll let you mull over that. Right now, I think its time for that shower." Yohji set his empty plate next to Aya's. Aya had eaten quickly, half afraid that he wouldn't get any more food for a while.

Aya stood up again when Yohji came near him with a key in hand.

"Aya, put this on," Yohji handed Aya a wrist cuff. Aya stared at it, he didn't want that thing on him.

"Oh, for Gods sake!" Yohji grabbed Aya's wrist and snapped the shackle around it before slipping the other one onto his own wrist. Aya didn't like that one bit. It was bad enough being stuck to the floor, but stuck to Yohji? That was just cruel.

Yohji unlocked the shackle from Aya's neck. He'd really done it. He didn't see why they hadn't just left him in his own filth. But he wasn't about to complain, he had to go to the bathroom and didn't quite feel like peeing on the floor. He also knew that his hair was atrocious.

Yohji wrapped an arm around his back to steady him, smiling at him with a warmth that made Aya look away. Could that look be faked? An expression that warm?

Author's notes: thanks Ranma, thanks met. I appreciate the reviews.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aya looked down at the chain that he had been yanking on for the past half hour. It was starting to budge. He had nightmares when he'd tried to sleep.

Everyone else had gone to bed. Yohji had offered to stay with him, but Aya had snarled at him to fuck off, so Yohji had done just that, leaving him on his own to think about everything.

In the shower Yohji had surprised him. The man had removed the cuff on his wrist, trusting him not to beat the hell out of him. Aya had stared stupidly at him. He wished he wasn't so transparent, so predictable to the blonde. He wished he could hit him and run. But he couldn't.

He'd stood there, letting Yohji clean him, even under his fingernails. Yohji had smiled at him, obviously knowing how anal Aya was about being clean, even going as far as to clean under his toenails. That had surprised him.

What surprised him even more, though, was that Yohji didn't say anything, and didn't try anything. He cleaned Aya and tried to help him keep his dignity about it. It left Aya thinking, wondering what he should do.

He didn't want to take anything at face value anymore. Not when everything was so muddled in his mind already.

He yanked on the chain one more time, pulling it loose. Much better. Now if he could just get the shackle off his neck he would be happy. But of course the chain still hung down. The best he could do was pull the metal piece out that had bolted him to the ground like a dog.

Although he hated being chained to the floor he couldn't blame them for doing it. I mean he had attacked them.

The doorway was right there. So why wasn't he racing for it? He frowned, looking toward the stairs. He remembered enough to know that they were all sleeping up there.

His head wasn't hurting right now. That was a plus. He could think clearly, though he wished right now that he couldn't. That it was a moment of weakness that made him climb the stairs silently instead of running for the door.

His brain was screaming at him to turn away, to run. He wanted nothing more than to leave, to be alone. To rely on no one but himself. So why was he making his way up toward the bedrooms of the other members?

He opened his own bedroom door, it looked so dark in there. He closed the door and leaned against the wall beside it.

He wondered why he hadn't woken the others. I mean he'd been silent, but it was hard to keep the chain completely silent. Plus, they were trained assassins, shouldn't they have their guard up.

He passed Ken's room, where he knew Omi spent his nights these days. The two of them thought that Aya and Yohji didn't know about them. Okay, well, it was actually Omi that thought they didn't know. It was strange though, because Aya had walked in on them a couple of times and Omi still didn't think he knew.

Aya smiled at that. Those two were amusing. The second he realized he was smiling he frowned. Why did he give a damn about them? But he did. And that was the real reason he'd come upstairs.

Aya stood at Yohji's door. His heart was fluttering in his chest. He didn't know what to do.

Aya felt like he was in slow motion as he cautiously turned the knob. Stepping inside was like stepping through a force field. It was like forcing his memories together. Ignoring the empty spots that he couldn't make heads or tails of.

He couldn't trust what anyone told him. All he could do was trust his instincts. Yohji didn't even stir as Aya moved through the room.

It was stupid to think that Yohji wouldn't wake up, but Aya still crept around the bed to watch the man sleep. Yohji's face was so peaceful, nothing like the frustrated looks he'd been giving Aya since they'd captured him…brought him home? He didn't know. Right now he didn't care, either.

All he cared about was this moment. He leaned over Yohji. His heart ached as he reached down and gently, cautiously, lay a hand against Yohji's cheek. The man didn't even stir.

Aya shook his head. Yohji hadn't slept in a while. Aya could tell by how deep he was sleeping. He remembered a few times when they'd had to stake out a few criminals' homes. When they did get to sleep Yohji was out like a light.

Aya very carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. He shut his eyes tight, wondering if he really should chance Yohji waking up anymore than he already had.

Well, he would wake up before Yohji did, so he could always sneak out before the blonde woke up and run back downstairs and place the bolt back in the floor so that the others didn't know he'd gotten free. That way he would have more time to think.

Aya nodded at that before sliding in to lay down in the bed. Once again he took his chances and moved in, laying his head on Yohji's shoulder. The cold of the collar in chain should've woken Yohji, but the blonde remained still, snoring softly.

Yohji was so warm. Aya slid an arm around Yohji's chest, finally relaxing now that he knew Yohji wasn't going to wake up.

Aya closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time his mind was becoming clear again. It wasn't muddled by pain or by lies. All there was but this moment. He could ignore it tomorrow if needed, or he could trust this feeling, trust Yohji to not betray him.

His mind felt as clear as water as he finally let sleep take him.

Thanks met for your reviews. J


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Yohji heard his doorknob click. He forced himself to stay calm, to pretend that he hadn't heard a thing.

Things could go really badly right now. Either that or Aya had just come in to dwell on things. He wasn't about to interrupt Aya if the man was trying to remember.

Aya's footsteps were silent, but the chain wasn't. So the stubborn bastard had ripped it out of the floor instead of trying to pick the lock around his neck. Didn't Aya know about the lock picking kits he left all over the house incase someone broke in and managed to cuff one of them? Hell, if the police got a hold of them they were screwed unless they used the kits to get away.

Aya must not be thinking clearly, either that or he felt that Yohji never had his guard up if he thought he couldn't hear him coming closer to the bed.

Yohji forced himself not to open his eyes when Aya touched his cheek. Okay, he hadn't expected that. What was Aya doing? And what was he going to do next?

He expected Aya to leave to brood. His heart sped up when Aya sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't going to…he was!

Yohji could feel tears stinging at his eyes when Aya curled up against him. Aya fell asleep quickly.

Once he was one hundred percent sure Aya was sleeping Yohji opened his eyes and let the tears fall.

He lifted his head enough to look down at Aya. The man was so beautiful when he slept. There were no doubts, no attitude, no anger when he slept.

Yohji took the chance and gently ran a hand through Aya`s hair.

"Yohji," Aya mumbled in his sleep. His name, not Farfarello's or anyone else's. Once he'd seen how messed up Aya was he hadn't blamed him for kissing that freak.

Yohji didn't sleep, he stayed awake watching Aya sleep. He was happy. He was tired as hell, but he was enjoying Aya's company. Aya hadn't been around him for…well, on and off it seemed like every time they made any progress Aya disappeared, whether it was some sort of temper tantrum or the enemy getting their hands on him.

Yohji had no idea how much time he was going to have with Aya, so he wanted to be awake for every second of it.

"I love you," Yohji whispered.

Morning came all too soon. Aya started to stir. Yohji didn't know what to do. Should he pretend he was still sleeping and let Aya make his escape back downstairs?

No, he didn't want to do that. He didn't want Aya to be able to deny what was between them.

Aya sat up slowly, thinking he was still sleeping. Yohji met his eyes and Aya blushed, turning away. Well, he hadn't run like hell, so that was at least something.

Yohji reached over and carefully linked his fingers with Aya's. He didn't want to move too quickly when Aya looked this skittish.

"Did you sleep well?" Yohji asked, wanting to keep their conversation light, something Aya could respond to without getting defensive.

Aya nodded, still keeping his head turned. Aya only looked away when he was blushing, like it was shameful to have moments like this.

Yohji slowly sat up. He watched Aya's shoulders stiffen. The man was now looking toward the door with wide eyes. Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya and leaned his head against his shoulder from behind.

"I had nightmares so I…" Aya trailed off, his muscles finally relaxing. Yohji kissed the side of his neck lightly.

"Are you angry?" Aya asked. Yohji knew what he was asking about. He was asking about Farfarello.

"You're home and that's all that matters. Whatever happened with Schwartz, and I know what happened, is all in the past. I don't blame you. They confused you. It happens when you have a head wound and everyone decides to keep knocking you in the head and peeking into your mind and shooting you." Yohji chuckled.

"Why do you keep waiting for me? Looking for me? You should've given up. Most people would've…"

"And miss the chance to have you like this again? Not likely," Yohji wanted to be perfectly clear with Aya.

"I'm never going to leave you alone, Aya. Lord knows if you make me go through all this again I'm going to throttle you, but it won't stop me from looking for you." Yohji smiled when Aya turned toward him, trying to read his eyes.

Yohji thought only of his love for Aya, praying that the man could see it in his eyes.

Now he understood why Aya had turned away, he hadn't been blushing anymore, there were tears streaking down the redhead's cheeks, something that was practically unheard of.

Yohji kissed his eyelids before gently wiping his tears.

"Promise me you won't run off on me." Yohji leaned in and touched his lips to Aya's. They were talking, finally talking. Yohji knew that he wasn't being too forward by kissing him.

Aya nodded.

"Aya, promise me," Yohji kissed him again.

"I promise," Aya said very softly, his eyes still glued to Yohji's, like he expected Yohji to reject him.

"Promise not to stop looking," Aya said so quietly Yohji almost missed it.

"I thought I already did. But I promise," Yohji kissed him, this time nudging at Aya's lips. Aya opened to him, letting him deepen the kiss.

Aya awkwardly moved closer, like he had never kissed Yohji before. Yohji supposed that, with having been confused for so long by that bastard Mastermind in his head, that Aya was having a hard time with this. He was forcing everything that asshole had told him away and giving himself to Yohji. It was taking its toll on him, Yohji could tell.

He pulled Aya closer, not forcefully, more like guiding him closer until Aya was in his lap. He kept on hand in the small of Aya's back and slid the other one up to cup his cheek.

He drew back when his lungs demanded he take a moment to breathe. He didn't want to pull away, he wanted to taste every inch of Aya's mouth. He wanted that connection.

Aya rested his head against Yohji's shoulder.

"Yohji! Aya ran off!…" Ken shouted, bursting into the room.

Aya jumped out of Yohji's arms. He looked pissed as he took a step toward Ken.

"Shit! Sorry!" Ken slammed the door and ran like hell.

"Aya, how about we take that collar off you. I bet its heavy." Yohji picked the key out of the pocket of a pair of pants that were haphazardly thrown on the floor.

Aya tilted his head back enough to give Yohji access to the lock. Yohji winced at the lines of blood that were at the top and bottom of where the collar had sat. He looked down at Aya's bare arms and saw where he had wrapped the chain around his wrist and pulled as hard as he could. The wounds were crusted over scabs now, but it didn't matter. Aya had put up that much of a fight to get free, and then had come to his room to sleep. Aya hadn't run when he'd had the chance.

"I love you," Yohji assured him, grinning like a fool at the small quirk in Aya's lips that might've been a smile.

"I love you," Aya whispered, like it was some sort of taboo. Yohji didn't care, Aya had said it and that was all that mattered.

"I want to take you out tonight." Yohji grabbed Aya's hand and kissed his palm.

Aya nodded, looking very interested. He supposed Aya hadn't had much time outside. Schwartz had been on the move constantly, so Aya probably hadn't seen the outside world much, then he had finally caught up to him and chained him to the floor. If he knew him then Aya was probably stir crazy by now.

"I want to dance with you. Will you come to a club with me? This time we'll go somewhere nicer, not the dive that I usually dance at. What do you say?"

Aya nodded. Yohji could've cried. He was finally getting some time with Aya that wasn't ruined by enemies or misunderstandings.

He pulled Aya close and kissed him again, this time a bit harder than the last time. Aya responded immediately, kissing back hard enough to make Yohji's lips sting. Aya was finally his again.

Author's notes: As if I wouldn't let them get back together. LOL! I love Yohji and Aya pairings.

But this isn't the end just yet. I have to give Yohji more of a happy moment after all the poor guy's been through.

Thanks met for your reviews. I appreciate them. =)

I don`t know why, but for some reason this document is blocking the àt sign, so it isn`t letting me put your name right.

sorry, not trying to offend. I`ve tried to fix it six times, even went as far as to re-save it on my computer and it just isn`t showing

up even though I`ve put it in there over and over.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Aya smiled as Yohji pulled him close. He felt safe and warm. Ken and Omi were somewhere else in the club dancing together. It had made him feel less skittish when Yohji asked those two to tag along.

He felt like there wasn't anyone else around, just Yohji in his arms smiling at him with that warm look in his eyes.

"Are you having fun?" Yohji asked, like there was a chance in hell that Aya didn't love being in his company. Trying to stay away from Yohji had hurt him far more than he ever wanted to admit to himself.

Aya nodded, a small smile quirking his lips. He did something that was out of character for him, he leaned in and kissed Yohji without a care for who saw them.

One of Yohji's hands left his lower back to reach up and slide through his hair. It stung, too many wounds on his head. But he wasn't about to let Yohji know that, the man might stop touching him, thinking that he was fragile.

They'd been dancing for half an hour. Their hips pressed tightly together, leaving no room for misinterpretation as their hard members pressed together. It was such an amazing tease.

"You're so beautiful," Yohji whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss, plunging his tongue into Aya's mouth. Aya opened for him, his hands tightening their grip around his shoulders, nails digging into Yohji's back.

"I want to make love to you," Yohji whispered in his ear before grabbing the lobe in his teeth just hard enough to make Aya's breath hitch.

Aya looked around. Why the hell would Yohji want to do that here?

"Not here, at home," Yohji chuckled, reading his face. Aya laughed softly, surprising himself as much as he surprised Yohji. It was a sound that was very few and far between for him. But right now he felt at peace with Yohji, like there were no missions, no enemies.

Aya nodded. He wanted to lay in Yohji's arms.

Yohji took him by the hand and practically dragged him over to where Omi and Ken were dancing.

"We're leaving." Yohji shouted over the music. Ken nodded, having brought his bike.

Yohji kissed Aya soundly before leading him to the doors that they had come in.

The drive felt like it was hours when it was really a matter of minutes. Aya was impatient, all but attacking Yohji as the man fumbled with his keys. Aya was kissing him hard, his hands sliding down Yohji's back and moving to his front, one hand moving up his chest and the other moving down to his zipper.

"Calm down, Aya, wait until we get inside," Yohji chuckled, unlocking the door. As soon as he had the door locked he lifted Aya up into his arms. Aya grinned as he wrapped his legs around Yohji's waist, letting the man hold him up as he made his way up the stairs.

"You're so eager," Yohji teased before pressing Aya against the wall, kissing the hell out him while grabbing the doorknob and pushing it open. Aya didn't care, they could do it right out in the hallway right now for all he cared. He needed Yohji right now.

Aya grinned, rocking his hips against Yohji's, teasing him as Yohji kicked the door closed and ran to the bed.

Aya was already fighting with Yohji's zipper. Yohji dropped him down on the bed and started to undress hastily. Aya did the same, getting rid of the clothes that had been a huge barrier for him on the dance floor.

"Get down here now!" Aya hissed, grabbing him around the waist and yanking him down.

He was startled when Yohji flipped them so that Aya was seated on top of his hips. Yohji pressed against him, his member sliding against Aya's ass.

"Now!" Aya hissed. Yohji was grinning at him as he reached under the pillow where he often hid lube. Aya growled impatiently as Yohji slid a finger into him. That wasn't what he wanted and Yohji knew damned well. He didn't need to be stretched, he wasn't that delicate. But Yohji was insisting, adding a second finger, and soon a third.

Aya yanked on Yohji's wrist, pulling the fingers away. He lined up Yohji's member and slowly slid down.

"So beautiful," Yohji whispered for the hundredth time, his hands guiding Aya's hips. Aya let him take control of the rhythm. He still felt like he was in control as he rode him slowly. If Yohji wanted to go slow Aya wasn't about to deny him, even though he wanted to ride him hard.

"You're so impatient," Yohji teased, thrusting up hard against him this time. Aya gasped, that felt damned good. Yohji was big enough to snap his hips up to hit his prostate over and over.

"You feel so damned good." Aya didn't answer, just leaned down and kissed Yohji, biting his bottom lip hard before leaning down to kiss his neck. He found the spot where his bite had started to scar from last time. He bit hard enough to make the scars bleed just a little bit.

"God damn it, Aya. Love you so much." Those words were all Aya needed to make him come hard.

Yohji snapped his hips up a few more times before filling him with his seed.

"I missed you," Yohji whispered in his ear as Aya slid off him to lay in his arms.

"This is what is real," Aya admitted. Everything else, all doubts, all worries, were gone, silenced by Yohji's embrace. He felt at peace for the first time in a long time. He lay still as Yohji used the edge of the blanket to clean them off.

"More real than anything," Yohji agreed.

Author's notes: I hoped you like the end. I know it took a long time for this story to finally end. I think there's going to be one more story to it and then it will be over. If you enjoyed the story thus far, I am writing one called 'search for revenge'.

Anyone who loves Schwartz might not want to read the next story. =)


End file.
